Johnny Boy
by LittleShortGirlFromOuterSpace
Summary: This is one of them Edward had left and now Bella is a vamp. But, in this one, Bella goes to find the Cullens with the one who changed her, a fouryear old vampire. Johnny Boy is MINE! I got over 200 reviews. Angel is a freshman, just so ya know! Love ya!
1. Mommy

(((So.. I was reading a book. It was _Rules of Engagement,_ and I got hungry so I got a yogurt. But when I had about 1/3 left, I started laughing. AND I COULDN'T STOP!!!! Oh yeah, and I don't own _Twilight!_)))

I just went to hell and back a thousand times… or at lest that is what it felt like to me. I have never experienced that much pain, It was like when James bit me, only all over my body, instead of just my hand.

Oh God… could that mean? No, it couldn't. I can't be! There are none of those around anymore! Or at lest I don't think they are… the pack did say something about Victoria, could she have done this?

Either way, I think I'm a vampire… but who changed me? Was it Victoria? Why change me when she could just eat me? that's what she wanted anyway, right?

I really need to stop thinking about that, and start thinking about what I am going to do now…

I have to leave… I have been missing for at lest three days now, I should be pronounced dead pretty soon. I don't want to be seen, or I will have to crash the car or something.

But where will I go now? And how will I get there?

I remember a quiet a bit about my life. Like about… Edward and the… Cullens, and how they all left me. I remember my parents, and Phil. I also remember me, the pack the… incident last year.

Now, where might the Cullens be? They might not want me to live with them, but they are loving enough and can help me get on my feet… sure, I'm twenty, but that is so young compared to them, and I m new at all of this. I have no clue what to do.

But right now all I want to know is how I got here… and why.

"Hello?" A tentative voice called out. It was a child. It was a rather young child at that, maybe four years old, and he says, "are you up yet, Miss Angel-Lady?"

The child walked into the room. I couldn't help but to let out a gasp when I saw his eyes, they were topaz, like the Cullen's. He had dark brown hair, but other then that he looked just like a mini Edward…

"Miss Angel-Lady, are you alright?"

"Yes, I a-am fine; who are you?"

"Well, I-I I k-kind of b-bit you be-because…" he trailed off.

"Because what, Honey?" I love kids, and I didn't want to frighten the poor kid away.

"I-I herd y-you sobbing in-in your r-room an-and I wa-wanted to kn-know why an-an angle wa-was crying, so-so I climbed u-up into-o your room, but I-I was so-o thirsty an-and you smelt so good I-I couldn't he-help myself, I-I'm so sorry, please do-don't be mad at me Miss Angle-Lady."

"Why do you keep calling me 'Miss Angel-Lady?"

"You lo-look like my mommy, an-and ," he started sobbing, I couldn't help it, I picked him up and held him in a protective and loving embrace. I just met the kid, I don't even know his name, but I m still going to love him like he is my own.

"Shh, it's alright, Honey, everything is just right," his sobbing slows down a bit, "now tell me, what is your name?"

"John William… uh… I don't 'member my last name…" poor kid, must have had a tuff life, but that is going to change.

"How about you use mine?' he nodded eagerly, "Okay, then you are John William Swan."

"I like that name!!!" he was really happy, I couldn't help but smile.

"Good, because I like it too, Johnny Boy," he smiled, it looked like he was remembering the past…

"My mommy use to call me that," I knew it.

"Really now?"

"Uhuh, are you going to me my new mommy?" Aw, how sweet, how could I say no?

"Do you want me to be your new mommy?" he shook his head so heard, I thought it might fall off, "Alright then, I am your mommy as of now, latter we can make it more… official."

"MOMMY!!!" he screamed an tackled me, "what's your name, Mommy?"

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan, why do you ask?"

"I no know, I just wondering."

"Okay sweetie, do you think I'm a good mommy so far?"

"YES!!!!"

"Are you thirsty?" he nodded, "Can you get your own animal or do you want me to catch one for you?"

"You! I have never had a big animal, they are HUGE and SCARY!!"

"Okay, I'll be right back, I might even have a BEAR!"

"WOW a whole bear!"

"Yup, and just for you."

----Johnny Boy's POV----

I'm glad I found a Mommy. I was getting lonely… and I was afraid I was going to be put in one does ALFUL building, that one where all the kid's that don't have Mommy's and Daddy's go.

But I've got me a Mommy now, and she's the BEST Mommy in the whole wide world! And I just finished a bear she brought home.

"Hey, Mommy, guess what?"

"What is it, Johnny Boy?"

"I can change forms," And change I did, now there are two Mommies and Now Johnnies, but that might make mommy sad, because she love's he Johnny Boy.

"Oh, Johnny boy, that's wonderful!" Mommy clapped, I MADE MOMMY HAPPY!!! I love making Mommy happy, 'cause I love Mommy!

"I love you, Mommy!"

"I love you, too, Johnny Boy, I love you too."

----"Mommy's" POV----

It has been about a month since I became Johnny Boy's New Mommy. He is exactly ten years older than… Edward, but he is really three, just likes too look four. I have decided that I would check out Alaska.

Johnny hasn't asked where we are going yet, and I don't think he cares much as long as I don't leave him.

I also found my gift, I can do pretty much anything with my mind. I guess I was a pretty headstrong human. Johnny likes it when I through him up in the air with my power.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Honey?"

"I'm sleepy," I discovered shortly after meeting Johnny that we have a lot of our human traits, like: blushing, sleeping, crying, and tripping. We can have blood or human food, but seeing as we have no money we are sticking with blood, as soon as I have a real job we can go to human food though. We are taking our sweet time on this trip, we don't want to wear out too fast, we just have to stop every night, or when every we want.

"Okay, Honey, lets just make a 'nest'," we decided that we don't want to go into cities because we can be ourselves.

I rose earlier than normal the next day. I could have sworn I heard something. But I let it go.

I cradled Johnny, who sleeps as a baby, and went one with our journey. I may not know exactly where we are, but I have a feeling we are close to where I want us to be. I think we are about two days away, maybe more.

Johnny wails, he is waking up and wants to be put down. We have a code, if it is safe for him to change back to four, then I put him down, if not I rock him back to sleep. This time I put him down.

"Aw, my little boy is growing up so fast," I fake-dry-sob. John comes over and hugs me.

"Silly Mommy, I am tree forever!"

"Got you," I pick him up and spin around and around, till he wants me to stop. What can I say, I spoil him the best I can.

"I love you, this much, Mommy!" He stretches out his arms as far as they will go.

"Well I love you this much, Johnny boy," I do the same as him. He walks over, arms still wide, and wraps them around my legs, I bend over to give him a better hug.

"Mommy, can I ride on your shoulders today?"

"Well I don't know…"

"Pretty please?" He starts to pout.

"Hmm…"

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" His pout depends.

"Still not sure," I sing.

"Pretty please with sugar on top AND a cherry?" His lower lip is trembling now.

"Hop on, scout," he knew he would get to, it's just a matter of when I give in.

I run through the forest, with out Johnny running along side me we can go fast. So much faster that I think we might make it there in half the time, I already smell vampires around.

"Mommy, do you smell something?"

"I think I smell vampires, Johnny.'

"I'm scared."

"Why? It's not like I am going to let anything hurt my Johnny Boy."

"Not even that big guy in front of us?" Johnny hid behind my back, he was resting his chin on my shoulder, but now he is hiding his face in my hair.

"What big guy?"

"Up there, he's to the left."

"Oh My, I-it's E-Emmett."

Well, at lest I know I made it.

(((So what do you think??? Should I delete or continue?)))


	2. Daddy

(((I finished _Rules of Engagement_, AND I am no longer hyper, but I still don't own twilight.)))

"Mommy?" Johnny whispered from my hair, "Who's Emmett? When did you know him? Why is he here?"

"I knew Emmett and his family when I was human, that's where we have been headed to whole time. And he was probably hunting."

"Mmk, can I go to sleep now? I'm getting tired."

"Of course, Honey," with that, he climbed over my shoulder, not unlike a monkey, and plopped down in my arms, where he fell asleep, as a baby.

"Wow, Bella, when did all this happen?" he gestured to Johnny, who was sound asleep now.

"I meet Johnny after I work up, he was actually the one who changed me."

"So… did you want to come to our new house? Everyone will be thrilled to see you, even Rosalie. And especially Edward."

"I-I, uh, sure," I tuck Johnny deeper into the crock of my arm, so he wont fall out, and follow Emmett as he ran through the woods. Did Emmett not know what Edward said to me?

"So…"

"So what?"

"He's not yours, is he?" I can't believe it, it's quiet obvious, or at lest it is too me…

"Emmett, he was born ten years BEFORE E-Edward," please don't let him notice how hard it is for me the say that name, please. He doesn't need to know… or at lest not ask about it.

He looks at me a bit funny, so I take a sneaky peak into his mind, _Why couldn't she say his name? It's not like he said that he didn't love her… or did he? Edward's an idiot, you don't leave someone you love. AND HE MADE US MOVE TOO! It's NOT like it made a difference on whether or not she was 'dammed' because we are not, how can we be if we can find sole mate?_ I had enough of that, I don't want to get my hopes up, but it might be too late for that.

"So… here we are, Bella," Their house is nothing like their old one, this one is more… classic vampire. It was made of gray rock, and had ivy vines growing everywhere, it kind of reminded me of _Beauty and the Beast_, the Beast's castle. Well that is ALLMOST what… Edward was always calling himself.

"I see your… style has changed."

"No one was in the mood for happy things since we left you in Forks."

"No one?"

"Not a single one, Edward wasn't even here when we got this house, he was in some attic in South America, letting rats brake their teeth on his skin, Jasper and I had to drag him back before he starved himself," I surprised a shiver, but I couldn't put on a mask to hide my face, which clearly said 'EW!'.

Could it really be? Does he really love me? But then why would he leave?

"What about Alice? And Esme? Carlisle? Jasper? Rosalie? You?"

"Alice has gone kind of… Goth. She figured that if she wasn't happy, then neither is her wardrobe, it's kind of scary. Esme, at first she was morning lose of two more children, then one, soon she will be celebrating a grandchild instead of morning! Carlisle is hardly ever home anymore, all ways working. Jasper is blaming himself because of the whole birthday thing he is usually found hunting, trying to better his control. Rosalie and I are usually… away, I can't stand seeing my family so broken."

I sigh, then out of no were I see a flash of black, Alice, but Emmett intercepted her.

"EMMETT PUT ME DOWN I WANT TO SEE BELLA!!!" she screamed, and within seconds the whole family was out here, all shocked to see me, standing on there front lawn, "EMMETT WHY HAVEN'T YOU PUT ME DOWN YET!"

"You were going to kill the kid!" Emmett told Alice, she looked puzzled.

Just then Johnny started to stir, giving a loud wail. He got everyone's attention, even if that's not what we was aiming for. I heard several gasps as I set him on the ground.

"Bella why did you put-" Alice was cut off by Johnny. He just changed back.

"Mommy? Mommy where are you?" he was facing opposite of me, so I quickly went around him, to calm him.

"I'm right here sweetie, Mommy's not going anywhere," he hugged me tight. I stood with him still in my arms.

"Bella, who's this?" Esme asked, clearly exited about Johnny. After all, he is pretty much her grand child, just as Emmett said earlier.

"This is Johnny, and as of about a month and a half ago, my son," Johnny decided he was going to be shy for now, and buried his face in my neck.

"Mommy? Can I get on your back?" apparently, it was a better hiding spot, and vantage point.

"Of course, Johnny Boy," I pick him up with my gift, toss him up and place him on my back. I heard several gasps. "Better?" He nods in my hair.

"Oh Bella, he is so precious. Do you think I could hold him?" Esme asked.

"It's all up to him, Esme. But I you should let him get use to more people first," I gave her a hug, then Alice bounced up to me.

"I never got my hug," she pouted, "promise not to hurt Johnny,' I hug her for a long time, the Emmett, Carlisle, and even Rosalie. Lastly, Jasper, he seemed nervous.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I really didn't mean too."

"It's okay, Jasper, I never blamed you. Not even as a human."

"Thank you so much, Bella."

"Mommy?" Johnny asked when Jasper and I stepped away.

"Yes?"

"You forgot one," he pointed to Edward, "why does he look so sad, Mommy?"

_I don't know, why don't you go ask him, Sweetie?_ I say, with my gift. He has herd it before, so he doesn't get scared or anything, unlike the first time. He hopes off my back and walks toward Edward, everyone's eyes are on him.

"Mister Angel-Man? Why are you sad?" Everyone, but me, are confused about the 'Mister Angel-Man' business, and why he went up to Edward.

Edward looked taken back at Johnny Boy's use of words, but quietly said, "I'm not an angel."

"Yes, you are! I know it! Did you ever do something for the wrong reason? No, because you are an Angle, just like my Daddy," at those last words, Johnny broke down, I ran to him, but Edward already had him in his arms. "Jut like Daddy," Johnny muttered, before he started sobbing really heavily, Edward tried to sooth him, but didn't know what to do.

I knew exactly what to do, so I did. I am sure my checks where flushed, but I needed to sooth Johnny, and this is the only proven way.

I stared humming my lullaby. Edward stared at my for a couple of seconds, then joined in. It didn't take long for Johnny Boy to drift off to sleep after that. The weird thing is, he was still in his normal form, clinging to Edward's neck. He wouldn't let go.

"Nice necklace, Edward," Emmett said, the following laugh hurt my ears. Both, Edward and I, shot him a glare, and he stopped. I could not have anyone waking him up.

"Uh, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward," things are more than just a little bit awkward between us at the moment.

"I-I'm sorry I left you, it's-it's just I thought you-I thought that you would be safer-safer without vampires."

"So does this mean?"

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward. But, do you love Johnny Boy?"

"Of course, he is the true angel here."

"You know, he called me 'Miss Angel-lady'."

"Well, he was just stating the truth."

"He also said I looked like his human Mommy, and I think you must look like his human Daddy," Edward looked at me, I Grin growing on his lips.

"Am I going to be his Daddy?"

"If you love him, and he wants you to be, then yes," all of the sudden, Johnny stirred.

"Daddy," he said, staring strait into Edward's eyes. I couldn't hold it in much longer, tears pooled over my eye lids, and down my check, "why are you sad, Mommy?"

"Oh, Honey, I'm not sad, I am just so happy," Edward grind, bringing up his hand to wipe away my tears, then Johnny Boy's, seeing as he started crying too.

"I love you, Mommy and Daddy," Edward and I grind, as we hugged him.

"We love you, too," We said at the same time As soon as our mouths were shut, I saw a flash.

(((I HAD to get a picture of that, it was just so –tear- heart warming –tear-)))


	3. Poppy and Grammy

(((Reminder: I don't own Twilight. Thanks BrunettesHaveMoreFun

for the help!)))

"Alice," Edward growled, obviously not liking the interruption Alice just caused, "What's with the picture."

"What? It was too sweet to pass up," I hear two growls now. I know I wasn't growling, and Alice was not, either. That left only one option.

"Johnny Boy, did you just… Growl?" I cannot believe my own ears; he has never done that before.

"Uh, maybe," Johnny said, seeming nervous and scared of what we might do.

"Look what you did, Edward. Now he thinks it's alright to just growl," Johnny looked at Alice and started growling more.

"Now, Johnny, don't growl at family, it's not nice," I scolded.

"Okay, Mommy," he's so sweet. You just can't help but to love him.

"He should meet the rest of the family," Edward said.

"Yeah, and maybe we should go inside," I respond.

"Probably," he replied.

"Johnny Boy come to Mommy," Johnny jumped out of Edward's arms and landed in my own. Not even casting a second glance at Edward before doing so.

"I see how much Daddy is loved," Edward pouted, if my heart was still beating, it would have stopped.

"You know his a Mamma's boy, and that's not going to change," we walk inside, with Edward still pouting behind me.

"Johnny, this is our new family."

"WOW it's BIG!!!" We all laugh at he's statement. He is just the cutest little thing.

"This is your Grandma," I point toward Esme, and she steps forward. Johnny decided it was time to give her the hug she wanted, so he reached towards her, arms stretched out s far s they can go. Esme Beamed, and closed the distance, taking him in her arms.

"Grammy!" Johnny yelled. If Esme's smile got any bigger, her face would crack into.

"And Johnny Boy, this is your grandpa," Edward said gesturing toward Carlisle. Johnny wanted to give him a hug top. So he jumped out of Esme's arms and into Carlisle's. Scaring Esme half to death.

"Poppy!" Well, we know what they are going to be called now!

"I'm your Auntie Alice and this is your Uncle Jazzy," Alice introduced them. Johnny jumped out off Carlisle's arms, landing on the floor with a soft 'thud', ran up to Alice and Jasper, and wrapped his arms around their legs. They bent down to hug him. They kind of look like an upside down taco.

"And I'm your Uncle Emmy, and she's your Aunt Rosy," Emmett piped in. When Johnny went to give them a hug, Emmett picked him up and spun him around. I didn't like that too much.

"Emmett, be careful, he is your one and only nephew," Rosalie scolded, sensing my distress.

"But we are having fun Rose, don't be a spoil sport," Rosalie glared at him.

"Okay, time for bed Johnny Boy," I took Johnny from Emmett, and Emmett whined, something about vampires shouldn't sleep, but no one paid him any attention.

"Where are we going to sleep, Mommy?" I looked towards Edward; I didn't know where to go.

"In my room."

"Do you have a bed this time?"

"What better place to mope?"

"Daddy!" Johnny Boy struggled in my grasp, trying to get to his daddy.

"Where is your room, exactly?"

"Follow me," Edward lead me up two flights of stairs and down a hallway, "Right here. The whole floor is mine, because every one else is one the second floor."

"So, lets go in, I'm kind of tired too," he opened the door. His room was completely black, you had to watch out or you whole run into something because all the blacks where the same. We finally made our way to the bed, and Johnny Boy wiggled more, getting out of my grasp and climbed onto the bed, and started to jump on it, "Johnny Boy, stop jumping. You might brake the bed in two," I said in my stern-yet-motherly voice. He stopped immediately.

"Are we going night-night now?"

"Yeah, Johnny Boy, we are," Edward said. He dragged me over to the bed and laid us down. Johnny Boy curled up in my arms and fell asleep.

"We probably need to get him a crib and stuff tomorrow," I mumbled before following Johnny's example.

(((I cleaned my room today, so I couldn't work on this, sorry.)))


	4. Shopping With Mommy and Daddy

(((I only own Johnny Boy, so you can't have him!!!)))(((You know, I got that name while thinking about _The Outsiders _By S.E. Hinton. I got the name from the main characters, Ponyboy and Johnny.)))(((Furniture on profile!)))

When I woke up, I was still in Edward's arms, and Johnny Boy was still in mine, I could relax now.

"So what are we doing today, Edward?"

"I was thinking that Johnny Boy, you, and I all go shopping. If Johnny will stay a baby in the public eye, we can tell people that he is our child, if he doesn't want to do that, then we can tell people that he is Carlisle and Esme's."

"Well, we will have to ask him when he wakes up," just then, Johnny started to wail, signaling us to get back so he can transform back into a toddler, "Johnny Boy?"

"Yes, Mommy?" he said while rubbing his eyes.

"Do you want people in this town to think that you are Edward's and my child or Carlisle and Esme's?"

"Yours and Daddy's, Mommy!"

"Okay, then you have to be a four-month-old baby if humans are around, got it?"

"Got it," he went back to his baby form, and Alice popped in.

"I got some clothes for you and Johnny Boy, just enough for today, so you can get him some clothes today. But I will take you shopping for him and yourself soon."

"Alice, I swear you are half Angel."

"If I am only half angel, what's the other half?"

"Demon," I said nonchalantly, Alice was staring at me, moth open, "What? You drag me to malls and buy me stuff I don't want, what am I suppose to think?" They both started cracking up, and I joined in soon after.

"Why don't you go get dressed, Bella, and I will get Johnny Boy and myself dressed."

"Okay, Edward."

Alice had given me a white baby-tee that says 'let the good times roll' and blue jeans. Johnny boy got a gray onesie (((the t-shirts that snap under the booty))), and it had "Angels are real" written on the front. Edward put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tee shirt that says 'I hear voices, they want me to beat you up'.

"So, are we ready to go?" Edward asked when I cam out of the bathroom.

"Don't we need a car seat?"

"I got it!!" Alice shouted from… somewhere, "It's in the Volvo!"

"Let's go then," I said as I picked up Johnny. We head down to the garage. That was the same Volvo he had in Forks, I know it is.

"I couldn't get rid of it, too many memories to let go," he shrugged and opened the back door so I could put Johnny Boy in the back.

"I love you," I said when I got back out.

"I love you, too, Bella, always have and always will." He bent down to kiss me.

"You know what?' I asked once

"What?"

"I just realized that I haven't really looked in a mirror since my change."

"What about when you got ready this morning?"

"I looked, but I didn't REALLY look."

"Ah, well we will have to change that when we get to the store."

"Not right away, first we need a diaper bag, bottles, formula, toys, baby clothes, and anything else Johnny Boy wants," I look back at Johnny and think '_how does that sound?'_ at him.

'_I like it, Mommy!' _he thinks back. Edward looks at us funnily. Oh, yeah. He doesn't know about all of my mind abilities.

I think I should freak him out a bit, and think _'What's with the face?_' at him. His eyes gets wide and he almost swerves. Johnny boy and I crack up.

"I guess I forgot to tell you about that," I say between laughs.

"I guess that explains your voice in his head."

"Yeah," I am still giggling, and Johnny Boy has a wide, toothless grin.

"We're here," Edward half grumbled. He wasn't to keep about us laughing at him, poor Edward. But he still opened my door, and got Johnny out for me.

He was about to turn and leave, but I grabbed by the arm and said, "You know we love you."

"Sure you do," I put the arm that wasn't holding Johnny, and pulled him down.

"Why would you doubt me?" I ask before I kiss him, the was just a small peck, but I was holding Johnny.

"Silly Bells, I would never doubt you," he covered Johnny's eyes with one hand and lifted me up to kiss me deeper with the other.

"Now that we have an audience, lets go," we walk into the store. I just thought of something, "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"How long have you been here?"

"Well, the family has been here ever since we… and I just came back a couple months ago."

"So, how long have people known you where here?"

"Since we came here, but they think he where being home schooled, and that we are joining the school this year as sophomores."

"So we are sophomore parent?"

"Yep, but there are freshmen parents in this town."

"Oh," that's… interesting.

"Yeah," I picked up some onesies and held them in front of Johnny, when an old lady comes up beside me.

"Oh, what a cute baby. Is he your brother?"

"No, he's mine," I say.

"Oh, I see," she says, then mutters, "What a slut."

Apparently Edward heard he too, because he just came up behind me, "Bella, what do you think of these?" he asks, he is holding up a pair of white baby booties.

"Those are adorable," the lady says before I can get a word in, "are you the babies uncle?"

"No. I'm the father," Edward said, he was very proud of Johnny.

"Oh, I'm sorry it's just that, most teenage dads don't hang around"

"I'm not one of those Dads," then Johnny Boy wakes up and reaches for Edward.

"I see Mommy's not the favorite any more," I say, Johnny Boy just gives my a big, toothless smile.

"Well, you were holding him while he slept, so now he wants me," Edward grins as Johnny Boy nods.

"That's one smart baby."

"You don't know the half of it, lady," I say as she walks away.

"I want ice cream, Edward. Can we go get some?" Edward gives me a funny look, "Johnny and I can eat human food, and digest it, if we eat it, we don't have to hunt."

"Oh, okay. Does Johnny Boy want some too?" he held Johnny away from his body to look him in the eye.

"We will look weird if we get a baby an ice cream, he can have some of mine," Johnny pouts a little at the prospect of not getting his own ice cream, "and on the way home, we ca stop by the grocery store and get food for the house."

We went all through the store. We picked out a crib, in black. It can change into a real bed or a day bed. We also go a matching changing table and dresser. We also found a white bedding set that had black and gray poke-a-dots on it. We also got a stroller. It was bulky, but it worked and it was black, we seam to have a black theme… We also got a SlingRider baby carrier so we can use both of our hands if we need too. We also bought lots of clothes, everything from onesies to mini tuxes. Lets not forget the bottles, spoons, diapers, and such. We then left that store.

Edward put all our new buys n the car while I waited for him in front of the store.

"Okay, Johnny Boy, we are going to get ice cream, then look for Mommy some clothes," I said, I had put him in the carrier and was getting looks that clearly said 'aw' from all the passing girls. Those didn't bother me. What did bother me, though, where the lusty looks I was getting from the guys.

"Hey honey, how 'bout you get a babysitter and we go to my house?" Thank God Edward choose that moment to show up. He walked around the guy and put his arm around my waist.

"Come on, love, lets go get you and Johnny that ice cream," I smiled up at him and nodded. Johnny choose moment to cry. I took him out of the carrier and bounced him while rubbing his back. He is probably hungry. I look at his eye, they're close to black.

"Yeah lets go."

The ice cream place is a family owned and operated type of place. I love it it's one of those places that snobby people wouldn't be caught dead in.

"What do you want, Bella?"

"Vanilla."

"Okay," I know it's boring, but that's my favorite one that Johnny can have. Edward ordered it and we wait all of thirty seconds for it to be scoped.

"Is it going to be soft enough for Johnny?'

"I don't know, try it and see," I did just that, it was to hard, I don't think he could eat that without teeth.

"I think it might be too hard to chew with just gums," I stated, Johnny Boy looked sad, "Do they have soft-serve?" Edward nodded. '_Johnny, do you want chocolate or vanilla?' _I thought-asked him.

'_I want Chocolate, Mommy!'_ He replied. I looked at Edward to see if he got it, he nodded.

"Can I get a small, chocolate soft-serve bowl?" The lady gave one to him and gave him an all-to-friendly smile, "Thank you," he said and walked towards me. "Now, if you want this ice cream, you have to give me a kiss," I didn't want the ice cream, Johnny did. So, I lifted Johnny Boy up so he could give his daddy a kiss.

"Now, give your son his ice cream," I said to his shocked face, trying hard to keep in the laughter, that plan didn't work, I burst out laughing at him.

"Mommy's mean to Daddy," Edward told Johnny, you could see the laughter in his eyes though. I took out a baby spoon and bib out of the diaper bag and handed it to Edward. He looked curiously at them, not having to feed a baby before.

"Okay, hand him over to big, bad Mommy," I laughed, not wanting Johnny to starve, or become a complete mess, which I just pictured him becoming if I let Edward feed him before I showed him how. I showed Edward how to put the bib on, then I took the spoon, dipped it in the ice cream and brought it to Johnny's mouth, which was wide open and waiting for the ice cream. Edward seemed to get it, so I let him continue while I ate my ice cream.

I should have not done that. Edward missed Johnny's mouth three time, then when he did get it IN his mouth, it was too much and Johnny spit it out. The Ice cream he spit out, and that which was on his face, slid down to his bib. His bib had too much ice cream on it, so some of the ice cream slid of the bib and on to his onesie.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Give me our child before you get ice cream all over him."

"Bella, I'm not getting ice cream ALL over him, just on the front."

"Edward," I warned.

"Fine," He huffed. I kissed his check as I took Johnny.

"Hey, Johnny Boy, did Daddy get you all sticky?" Johnny giggled and shook his head.

"Where are you going, Bella?"

"To the bathroom, someone has to clean up your mess," I went into the bathroom and set Johnny on the sink, "So, Johnny, did you like your ice cream," he giggled again and nodded, "ah, now hold still for Mommy," he stayed as still as a statue. I changed him out of his onesie and into a little gray tee shirt that says 'I'm a little star' in white and a pair of blue jeans.

We walked out of the bathroom to find an annoyed Edward and a flirting cashier. I walked up behind her and taped her on the shoulder, "Now, you wouldn't be trying to steal my baby's daddy, are you?" I had gotten a little bolder since Edward and I got back together.

"O-of co-course not," she stuttered.

"Come on love, we still need to get you clothes," Edward said before grabbing the ice creams and dragging me out the door.

"So, where are we going?"

"Over here," Edward lead me to a street that only had expensive looking stores. We had already finished the ice creams.

"Do we have to do expensive?"

"Yes," he said and took Johnny from me, "'I'm a little star' huh?"

"What? I liked it!"

"Why didn't we get any colors?"

"I don't know, I was wondering that too," we walked into the first store, as soon as I stepped in I wanted to step right out again. Everyone was looking at us.

"Come on, Bella, you probably need back here," Edward dragged me over to the section labeled 'Petite'. I took Johnny back from him as he started going through the clothes racks. He was as bad as Alice.

"Edward, you can slow down, you know," he grunted, and exchanged the clothes for Johnny.

I do have to admit, Edward has good taste. I would wonder if there is anything that he isn't good at, but I know what it is, feeding babies.

"Hey, Edward, these are good, we can go now," it was too late, he already had some more clothes in his hands. I took those clothes, and asked, "you didn't put any thing I wouldn't like in here, did you?"

"No," I didn't entirely believe him, but I let it go.

"Then lets just check out, I don't like the looks all the girls are giving you and Johnny," Just Edward attracted girls like a magnet, but Edward and Johnny attracted girls like an electric magnet.

"After you, love," after we left the store we went into another, and another. The same thing happened in all of them. Edward picked out clothes, I tried them on, Edward picked out more clothes, and we check out

"Edward, are we done yet?"

"One more store, Bella. You'll like this one."

"Uhuh, sure I will."

"Yes, you will," Edward lead me to this store that he was sure I would like. And he was right, I did like it. But only because it's a bookstore.

"I haven't read a good book in a while," I went crazy in this store. Edward just stood to the side, watching me. I got several books, which included: _Pride and Predigest, A Bride Most Begrudging, The Demon Plague, The Green Angel, The Memory Keeper's Daughter, The Giver, Gathering Blue, The Messenger, Rules of Engagement, The Outsiders, _and the _Bloody Jack Adventures _series. Edward was laughing at all the books I had in my arms.

"So, you found enough books, Bells?"

"Maybe, you know I could spend hours in hear."

"How about we go get food, then go home?"

"Sounds good," we go to the car after we check out. Edward, always the gentleman, opened Johnny's door so I could put him in, then my door.

It was a short drive to the local grocery. The whole time I was turned around in my seat, playing with Johnny I ask Alice to pick up some four-year-old clothes for him before we left this morning. So he didn't have to be a baby all the time, unless he wanted to.

"We're here!" Edward said.

"Yeah, I can see, now lets go get food!" Johnny Boy started to giggle and clap excitedly, "come on Johnny, and lets get some yummy, yummy food."

"Hey, what about Daddy?"

"Does Daddy like people food?"

"Uh, no. But I can still help!"

"Sure, honey, you just keep telling yourself that."

"Fine, I will," he grumbles, "I can help, I can help, I can-"

"Edward!"

"What? You told me to!"

"Come on," I grab his hand and drag him to the deli section, you have to start with the deli, "hmm, I think I will get… honey baked ham, roast beef, and hard salami. Edward, will you wait here and get it, I'll be in with the breads when you get done."

"Okay, Bella," I kiss his cheek and scurry off to the breads. I picked up loaf bread, a variety of buns, and cinnamon raisin swirl, and Edward isn't here yet. I wonder what's taking him so long…

'_Edward?' _I think out to him.

'_Yes, Bella?'_

'_What's taking you so long?'_

'_The uh, meat-cutter-lady is flirting with me… a little help?'_

'_I'm on my way.' _I walk back over to the deli, and the Edward was, and drooling women surrounded him. Not a sight that I like.

"Come on, honey, Johnny's getting tired, we need to finish shopping so we can put him to bed!" The crowd got disappointed looks, but didn't move.

"Coming, love," the crowd now started to thin out a bit. Johnny reached out to him, wanting to help get the girls to go away, "Hey buddy," Edward said, cradling Johnny in his arms. Most of the girls were gone now, just a few stayed, waiting, "Hey Mommy," Edward said to me, then he cored Johnny's Eyes like this morning and gave me a deep kiss.

"Behave your self, Daddy. We are still in public," Edward pouts, and I swear I heard a sigh. "Now, lets get our sandwich meat," a different girl was there this time, must have changed shifts, "I would like a pound or honey baked ham, a pound of roast beef, and a pound of Swiss cheese," she didn't even look up, just got strait to work. I liked her already.

Once we got the meats, I went to the cereal isle, I got honey nut cheerios, and coco pebbles. After that I picked up some baby food, milk, fruit, veggies, hot dogs, and hamburgers.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, captain."

"Silly Bella," Edward said as he lead me to the cash register.

(((Nine stinking pages and three-thousand words!, I hope you like it.)))(((Reviews make me want to write, just so you know.)))


	5. Emmett is in BIG trouble

(((I no own Twilight or The Shoop-Shoop Song.)))(((I just realized I forgot to buy a high chair, but he wont need it yet, I mean really it's not like they would let him sit there anyway.)))

"We're home!" Edward shouts as we walk into the front door. Johnny hasn't turned back into a baby yet; I told him to wait for some clothes.

"Alice, did you get him some four-year-old clothes?" I ask as she walks into the room.

"Yeah, give him here so I can go change him," I hand him over, but as soon as I do, he starts crying. I guess he doesn't like to leave Mommy and Daddy's arms, "Do I smell bad?" Alice asks while handing Johnny Boy to Edward. Johnny is instantly hushed at Edward's touch.

"No, you don't smell bad, he's just a Mommy and Daddy boy when he is this young," I say to her, but then turn to Edward and say, "Will you go get the groceries for me?" I did a puppy dog pout, Edward sighs and gives me Johnny Boy in defeat. I do a mini-victory dance in my head.

"Come on, Love, let get you some food," Edward whispered in my ear, a shiver went down my spine as his cool breath tickled my neck. I giggled softly and nodded my head in approval of the plan. He took the arm that wasn't cradling Johnny and presided to drag me into the kitchen.

"Did you bring the diaper bag in?" I ask, remembering that we left it in the car.

"Uh… no, was I suppose to?"

"It's fine I'll just go get it real quick," I walk out of the kitchen and run into Alice. And she just happens to be holding my diaper bag, "Alice, your angel is showing," I told her, she beamed at me then ran up to her and Jasper's room.

"That really was quick," Edward said when I stepped back into the kitchen, only now I have a baby and a diaper bag, when before I only had baby.

"Maybe that's because Alice saw that we forgot the bag in the car?"

"Maybe, or maybe I'm not use to use having vampire speed," I laughed.

"Well lets make some food, I'm getting hungry and I'm sure Johnny Boy is, too."

"Why don't you go change him, and I will make you and him something yummy."

"Okay, just don't burn the house down," I heard a huff, but I was already going up the second set of stairs. I take off Johnny Boy's clothes so he can go back into Four-year-old form, then put new clothes on him.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah Honey?"

"What's Daddy cooking?"

"I have no clue."

"Lets go fine out!" He raced to the stairs, but went down them slower, then he ran into the kitchen.

"Hey Buddy," Edward greeted.

"Daddy!" Johnny shouted, excited.

"Edward, what are you making," I eyed the pot n the stove nervously.

"Ramen Noodles."

"Why don't you watch Johnny boy, and I finish dinner?"

"Okay," he picked up Johnny and took him into the back yard. I finished making the noodles and brought them onto the back patio.

"Boys, dinner!" I call, Edward runs from… whereever they where… to right in front of me.

"Yummy!" Johnny says after he takes a bite. Edward is watching us both, like he did when I was human.

"Oh know, I still don't like it when people watch me eat," I say.

"It's just so… I don't know. I can't help it, your too beautiful not to watch," I felt a warm blush spread across my cheeks, and Edward gasped.

"What? I can eat and sleep, why not blush and cry too?"

"It's just that it's-it's more beautiful then before," I blushed deeper, and Edward reached out his hand to stroke my check, then gasped again, "It's warm."

"I thought it would be," Johnny and I had finished our dinner, so I was taking our plates inside. I thought I had gotten over my clumsiness, but I thought wrong. I tripped as I walked through the door. Luckily, I felt two cold arms wrap around my waist and pull me up, but the cold arms aren't as cold as they used to be, I knew it was Edward who had rescued me once again.

"Silly Bella, you still need to watch where you are going," I still don't think he loves me as much as he says, I mean I am a plain Jane klutz, how could he love me? I think Alice just gave me an idea, she just turned on The Shoop-Shoop Song.

Does he love me I want to know  
How can I tell if he loves me so  
(Is it in his eyes)  
Oh no, you'll be deceived  
(Is it in his eyes)  
Oh no he'll make believe  
If you wanna know if he love you so, it's in his kiss  
(That's where it is) 

His kiss huh? Well he did kiss me twice already today, but we had Johnny Boy with us then, so we couldn't let it get to deep, but now Johnny Boy is playing tag with Jasper and Emmett.

Is it in his face  
Oh no, that's just his charm  
In his warm embrace  
Oh no, that's just his arms  
If you wanna know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss

I think I will try this out…

Oh, Oh, Oh, hug him  
Squeeze him tight  
To find out what you want to know  
If it's love, if it really is, it's there in his kiss  
oh, oh, it's in his kiss

I lean up and press my lips to his, letting him know how much I really love him through it.

How 'bout the way acts  
Oh no, that's not the way  
You're not listening to all I say  
If you wanna know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss  
(That's where it is)  
Oh , oh, it's in his kiss  
(That's where it is)

Edward returns the kiss with as much love as I had.

Oh, Oh, Oh, hug him  
Squeeze him tight  
To find out what you want to know  
If it's love, if it really is, it's there in his kiss

I guess the so is right.

(How 'bout the way he acts)  
Oh no, that's not the way  
You're not listenin' to all I say  
If you wanna know if he loves you so it's in his kiss  
(That's where it is)  
Oh, Oh, it's in his kiss  
(That's where it is)  
Oh yeah, it's in his kiss   
(That's where it is)  
Ooh, it's in his kiss  
That's where it is  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is  
Ooh, it's in his kiss  
Ooh, it's in his kiss  
Oh, it's in the kiss

"I love you, Bella."

'I love you, too, Edward."

"I love you , tree!" Johnny Boy shouts as he comes ruining as fast as his little legs can carry him strait at us. Emmett is casing after him, crouch low so he can grab him, "Help me, Mommy!!" Johnny Boy whispers in my ear.

"Give that little bugger to me!" Emmett shouts, trying to get passed Edward, who was blocking him from us.

"Why are you trying to get to my son?" Edward asked in his deadly calm voice. If he uses that voice, you know he means business.

"He pushed me in the lake!!!" I couldn't help it, I started laughing. I was laughing so hard I fell to the floor, still holding Johnny. Johnny Boy started laughing soon after I did, after Johnny Boy started Edward did too.

"Now Johnny, why did you do that?" I asked, trying to stop laughing.

"Uncle Emmy pushed me in, then said that I couldn't if I tried," when Johnny Boy said that Emmett had pushed him in, Emmett had two very overprotective parents glaring at him.

"Emmett, why would you even think about pushing Johnny Boy in?" I said in a deadlier-than-Edward's calm voice.

"I-I uh… I thought it would be fun?" Emmett tried. When I took a step towards him, he tried again, "fun for him! Not fun for me! How was I supposed to know that he couldn't swim?" That made me even angrier. I had told them all that Johnny Boy hasn't learned to swim yet!

By this time, the whole Cullen clan was behind me. They where all angry with Emmett, Jasper had left him only with Johnny in favor of going to the store and getting toys with Alice. No body was very happy with Emmett at the moment, not even Rosalie. But I have to say, Edward and I were by far the angriest.

"Emmett, you are not allowed to be alone with Johnny Boy ever again," Edward and I said, it was kind of cool how we said that at the same time.

(((I think I might teach Johnny Boy how to swim.)))


	6. Johnny Boy is Mad

(((I don't own Twilight, and I don't own any songs or products I put in here… or other books.)))

I still can't believe Emmett was that irresponsible. I thought he could handle playing with Johnny Boy alone. I guess I thought wrong.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Honey?"

"Why is everyone so mad at Uncle Emmy?"

"Because, Sweetie, I told him that you haven't learned how to swim yet, but he still pushed you into the water."

"Oh," Johnny said, he looked down, "I don't want people to be mad at him cause of me…" he trailed off. I picked him up and cradled him in my arms, but he wouldn't look at me.

"Johnny Boy, it's not your fault. I told Emmett something important, and he ignored it."

"Okay, Mommy," He said, and looked up at me, "Mommy, and I sleep in your and Daddy's bed tonight?"

"Of course," I said, Getting up off said bed, "But first lets get ready for bed.

"Can I pick out my night-night clothes?" when I nodded my head, he ran into Edward's closet. I changed into a tank top and sweats to sleep in, when I finish changing Johnny stepped back in to the room Johnny was peaking out of the closet.

"Are you ready for bed?"

"Yep!" He stepped out of the closet wearing one of Edward's T-shirts. It was black and had the keyboard of a piano on it.

"Hey, Bella, we're starting school tomorrow," Edward said as he walked into his room.

"Daddy!" Johnny said, like every other time he saw Edward after any amount of separation.

"Hey Buddy," Edward said, he took a look at Johnny's shirt and chuckled, "I guess you went through my closet," the question was directed at me, but that did not stop Johnny from answering.

"Mommy said that I could dress myself!" he was so exited about this, he was bouncing on his toes, Edward chuckled and I giggled, "and I get to sleep in your bed tonight!"

"Okay, Bucko, lets get in bed," I picked Johnny up, and Edward came up behind me, to pick me up too. Edward set us on the bed. "Johnny Boy?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Tomorrow, your aunts, uncles, Mommy and I are going to go to school. Grammy's going to take care of you, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Johnny said, he then snuggled up against my stomach. Edward changed into flannel pajama bottoms, then joined us on the bed.

When I woke up, it was still dark, and Edward wasn't in bed Edward was changing.

"Edward?" I asked in an I-am-still-half-asleep voice.

"Good Morning, Bella, Alice and I are going on a quick hunt, so we don't eat the town. Do you need to go?"

"As long as I am not hungry I wont."

"Well, we will be back in a couple of hours, go back to sleep," He came over to me, tucked me in, and kissed my forehead before leaving. I fell into a fitful sleep, I ended up waking up Johnny Boy.

"Mommy?" Johnny Boy asked as he woke me up, "what's wrong? Where's Daddy?"

"Nothing, sweetie, just bad dreams. And Daddy is hunting with Auntie Alice," I could tell he was think about something, but I don't want to pry, so I let him think.

"You never have bad dreams when Daddy's here," Johnny pointed out.

"No, I suppose I don't have bad dreams when Daddy is here."

"You use to have some dreams like this before Daddy was my Daddy," he is a really smart thing.

"I suppose I did," I remember waking up some days, only to find that Johnny Boy wasn't where I put him. I would get a bit hysterical, but I would spot him a few feet away and calm down again.

"Good Morning," Edward said as he entered his room, holding a bag of Dunkin Doughnuts. Johnny Boy didn't yell 'Daddy' and run up to him like usual. Instead, he glared at Edward. Edward looked a bit taken back by his sons glare. I shot Johnny Boy a questionable look and he grinned at me, but then turned back to glare at Edward.

"Good Morning, Edward," I said, walking up to hug him. Edward returned to gesture. I then grabbed the doughnuts and went to sit on the edge of the bed, next to Johnny, who was still glaring. I start looking through the bags contents.

"Oh, so you only hug me for doughnuts?"

"Of course!" I said, grinning at him, "now did you get any coffee?"

"Maybe," Edward had a mischievous glint in his eyes, "But you can only get it for a kiss."

"Hmm," I pretend to think about it, "I don't know…" Edward pouts, and I get up and kiss him on the check, "now, where's my coffee?"

"Silly Bella," he says and gives me the cup of Dunkin Doughnuts coffee and a glass of milk.

Once we finish breakfast, I went into the closet to change, leaving the boys to themselves.

---Johnny Boy's Point of View---

I love Daddy, but I can still be mad at him, right?

"Meany," I say as soon as Mommy is in the closet.

"What?" Daddy says.

"Meany," I repeat.

"Why?"

"You made Mommy sad," I said, looking towards the closet.

"How did I do that?"

"You weren't here, so she had a bad dream."

"Did she have bad dreams before you meet me?"

"Yes," Daddy sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. He looked sad. Now I have two sad parents!

"What am I going to do?" Daddy asked, I wasn't sure if I was suppose to answer it or not, so I did.

"Don't go," I said. I don't know why he didn't know that's all he had to do was not go. Daddy lifted his head and smiled at me; he opened his arms wide and I crawled into them.

---Bella's Point Of View---

I walked out of the closet to see Edward and Johnny Boy hugging each other. They looked up as I walked in, Johnny grinned and Edward smiled that crocked smile that makes my knees weak.

"Edward, you need to get ready or we'll be late for the first day of school!" Alice yelled from the living room.

(((next chapter will be school and maybe swimming lessons.)))(((Reviews are still loved.)))


	7. Bella doen't like Jerks

(((I don't own.)))(((I painted my toenails a grayish purple color… I like it C8)))

I don't want to go to school.

I want to stay home and play with Johnny Boy.

"Edward, do we HAVE to go to school?" We were in the back of his Volvo, playing peek-a-boo with Johnny Boy.

He sighed, "sadly, yes. But at lest you don't have to go at it single, trust me that is not very pretty."

"Fine," I huffed. I don't want to leave Johnny Boy, It's not that I don't trust Esme with him, it's just that we haven't been very far apart since he changed me. I am so resistant to the idea of leaving him that I had Esme drive Edward and I to school so that I don't have to leave him as soon, "Can we play with him until we have to go to class?"

He looked at Esme she smiled knowingly and nodded, "yes," he said, and I smiled hugely at him, which he returned with a crocked one of his own. We were at the school now, I was getting Johnny Boy out of his car seat and heading to Rosalie's car. It was the same kind as the one in Forks, only it was a blindingly bright yellow.

"Rosalie, you were already going to blind people with your beauty, but now with your car too!" I said, Rosalie and I have been getting along better, ever since Emmett pushing Johnny Boy in the water she had warmed up to me a lot more. I guess it was the fact that I was very overprotective of him, like she was her family. At my comment she smile a big toothy smile at me, "If the first to don't cut it, that smile will," I say while shielding my eyes. I would shield Johnny's eyes too, but he was asleep.

"Well, Isabella, if every body is blind, then Edward wont growl at people, like he is doing now," I laughed, I didn't noticed that he was. Every time I call Rose 'Rosalie' she calls me 'Isabella'. I turned to Edward.

"Edward, stop growling. Your scaring people," I scold him as if he's a puppy, which makes him pout.

"But I didn't like what he was thinking," he whines. I laugh and kiss his cheek.

"Okay, lets all get schedules!" Alice sang, as if she actually wanted to be here, I know she just wants to go school shopping, though.

"Fine," we all grumble, heading towards the office as one big pack.

The office here was eerily Forks-like, the lady behind the desk look almost exactly like the secretary there. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Crystal, can I help you?" she asked as if she was sharing some juicy gossip, instead of speaking to the new students. We are starting on the third week of school.

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Cullen and these are my children. They will be starting school today."

Mrs. Crystal looked at Esme, then use, the Johnny, who was still in my arms, "and who is this little angel?" she asked.

"That would be Johnny, my Grandson," Mrs. Crystal eyed Edward and I.

"Oh, now let me get your schedules and the slip-thing that your teacher need to sign and you need to turn back into me and you can be on your way. Oh yes, the little one can visit his mom and Dad during lunch," When she said this I let out a little happy squeal, and Edward smiled down at me.

"Thank you," Esme said as she took the papers and left, we all followed behind her. When we were back out side, Esme passed the papers out.

We still had about ten minute before the bell rang, so I dragged Edward over a picnic table. He sat down on the bench and I sat on the table in front of him with Johnny in my lap.

"You know what I think we should do?" Edward asked.

"No, what would that be?"

"Tickle Johnny," Johnny's eye went wide and he shook his head as franticly as a four-month-old could, which wasn't very frantic. Edward and I laughed and started tickling him, Johnny Boy started to laugh.

After a couple of minute of tickling Johnny, Edward looked at me with a predatory gleam in his eyes, "No, Edward. Don't," I warned but I was too late. Edward was tickling me now. I tried to fight him, but it was no use and he knew that.

"Do you give up now, Isabella?" He asked. I couldn't speak, I was gasping for breath after laughing so hard, but I did nod, "You are a wise one," we laughed until the bell range.

"We didn't even look at our schedules!" I said, picking them up from the table I had set them on. We had the exact same schedule. And apparently I am Isabella Mason, when did this happen? I looked at Edward, who had taken Johnny Boy from me.

"We needed to change your name so if someone from Forks is looking for you, they don't know that you are you," he explained.

"Okay," I said, well at lest I know what my name is.

"You two need to get to class," Esme said, taking Johnny from Edward. I kissed Johnny Boy's forehead and Esme's cheek as a farewell.

"See you during lunch?" I asked before she left, she nodded her head and I felt giddy.

"Come on Bella," Edward said.

"What do we have first?" I asked Edward, he was leading me there. He had already gone hear before.

"We have French one," he said, leading me down random hallways, "here we are."

Right as we stepped in side the door, the bell range, we went up to the front to get our slips signed, "Well, Mr. Cullen and Miss. Mason, I hope you find this school to your liking," Mr. Henry said, "you may sit in the very back." I found that French came easily to me.

"Where to now?" I asked when French let out.

"We have seven minutes to get to our next class, do you really want to go to it right away?"

"No, but I still would like to know."

"Drama," I gaped at him. I CAN'T ACT!!!!

"Why?" I finally choked out.

"Thought it would be fun?"

"What? To see me trip over air on stage?"

"No. I just thought it would e fun in general," we were at the picnic tables again, only more people where there this time. I sat down and pouted. Edward disappeared, but I stayed, he knew where I was.

"What's wrong, hot stuff?" some guy asked, he sat down and put his arm around me, I promptly stood up.

"Apparently your assumption that any self respecting female would like to be addressed by disrespectful words such as those that just leaked from your lips or for someone like you to handle her without consent," I said. I heard clapping and turned, there was a group of three girls, they could be models, and they started approaching me.

"I see you don't like jerks," one said, she had long, strait, black hair.

"Not one bit," I felt an arm wrap around my waist, but this time it was a familiar arm, "Where have you been?" I asked Edward.

"Emmett was being an idiot, again," he said. The girls were looking at him like he was fresh meat now.

"He didn't do anything to Johnny Boy this time, did he?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"No, Johnny is safe, at home, with Esme. But he did get his head stuck in a locker."

"Who's Emmett?" The one with short, choppy, blond hair said.

"My Brother," Edward said.

"Who are you?'

"This is Edward Cullen, and I am Bella Mason," I said, trying to get they're eyes off of him. It didn't work.

"We are the Juried triplets," The one with short purple multi-colored hair said.

"Hi," Edward said, "Come on, love, we should be getting to class."

"Bye," I said as we turned around and started towards the auditorium, "I don't like the way they where looking at you."

"I didn't either, Bella."

"I don't like feeling jealous," I stated.

"There is no reason for YOU do be jealous, Bella. I love you and only you," he said, looking me strait in the eye.

"I love you, too," I said, hugging him close to me. I would kiss him, but we are in school.

"Now, let's get into class," Edward said, leading me through the doors before the bell had a chance to ring.

(((Ha-ha, Bella's gonna act.)))


	8. The Jerk just wont Give Up

(((I still don't own it!)))

Ah, Drama. How I hate you!

I can't Believe Edward did this!

"Come on, Bella, we need to get the teacher to sign these," Edward said while waving the slip-things.

"Fine," I huff. I still don't want to be here. I see that jerk from the courtyard and grab Edward's hand. He looks back at me and I shrug. I'm not going to have a human die because he's a jerk. 

"Hello, and who might you be?" the teacher asked as we went up to her.

"I am Edward Cullen and this is Bella Mason, we're your new students," Edward said sneaking a look back at me.

"Bella, hmm. Is that short for something?" she asked, we don't even know her name yet.

"Isabella, Miss," I say, hiding behind Edward.

"Yes, You will be called by your full first name in my class. Oh, yeah I'm Miss Roberson, welcome to our humble school."

"Thank you," Edward says, with me still hiding behind him. Miss Roberson pointed to a section of seats in the middle and we went and sat down.

"That was interesting," I utter, glaring at Edward.

"Yes, it was. But you'll have fun. It's not like you have to go through this alone," he points out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I mumble. I still don't want to be here.

"Hey, hot stuff," that annoying little snot that was in the courtyard said, "You want to go out tonight?"

"I'd hate to, but luckily I have plans, so no," I say, not looking at him.

"You know you want to," he tries again.

"She said no,' Edward said. Mr. Jerk looked at Edward as if he just saw him, and Edward's arm that was around my waist.

"What makes you her keeper?"

"Nothing, I just know what she wants, and tonight I know that she wants to spend time with our son, not some jerk that thinks he's irresistible," he took the words right out of my mouth. Speaking of words, Mr. Jerk looks lost for them.

"You're a mom?"

"Yeah," I say, glaring at him.

"Great," he mumbles He then thinks something inappropriate, I only know this because Edward starts to growl. I lay my hand on his chest and he stops.

"Now, leave us alone," I say, REALLY wanting him to go jump off the Eiffel Tower or something. I don't like him very much at all.

"Okay class, we are going to be start "Romeo and Juliet" today, here are your scripts," Miss Roberson passed out booklets that read 'Romeo and Juliet' on the cover, most of them had tape on the spine, "all girls will read of Juliet tomorrow," most of the girls cheered, but I groaned, I did NOT want to do this. "Oh, yes and the girls will pick a partner to read with," she finished, I looked at Edward as he looked at me. He smiled that crocked smile, and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Stupid, charming, crocked smiling, hot vampire," I mumble, he chuckles, to low to catch anyone's attention but my own. I glare at him, but he smiles again and I can't glare at him when he smiles so my glare weakens.

When class ended, Edward freely gave me the name of our next class, which so happens to be honors chemistry. We walked into the science building and stood outside the classroom door. I didn't want to run into what's-his-face again, neither did Edward.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"When do we have lunch?"

"During fourth," I smile up at him; he smiles back and grabbed my waist to pull me closer to him. I wonder was has gotten into him; oh, I see Mr. I'm-A-Big-Shot is coming down the hall.

Chemistry just flew by and the next thing I now I am sitting in 10th Lit. Five more minute left till lunch. Four more minutes left till lunch. I glace at Edward who is also watching the clock, but then he looks at me. Our eyes meet and we smile, we only have two more minutes left. The bell rings and Edward walks over to my desk.

"Lunch time, love. We get to see Johnny Boy," I jumped up and grabbed his hand to drag him out of the classroom, "Go to the courtyard," Edward instructed. When we got into the courtyard I saw Esme holding Johnny Boy, I couldn't help myself, I started running towards them.

"Hey Esme," I said as I scoped Johnny Boy into my arms, "Hey Sweetie, did you have a good day?" Johnny giggled and nodded, "Esme, did you bring a bottle?"

"Yes, I figured you would want to feed him and I also packed something for you to eat," she handed me the diaper bag, I thanked her and we all walked into the cafeteria where the rest of us 'kids' were waiting.

"Hi, Mom," Emmett bellowed as soon as he saw her.

"Hi Emmett," she walked over to him and kissed his forehead, leaving a red lip-print in her wake.

"Aw, Mom, why'd you go and do that!"

"Why do you lie to draw attention to yourself?"

"Uh, pass?"

"And how in the world did you get your head stuck in a locker?"

"I was…I was, pass?"

"That's what I thought," Esme said that with a smug look of satisfaction on her face. I was feeding Johnny Boy and Edward was feeding me. He wanted me to eat, but I wouldn't let him feed Johnny Boy.

"Bella can I PLEASE feed Johnny Boy," Edward begged, still trying to get me to give in.

"No, last time I let you do that, he got all sticky!"

"That was ice cream, this is a bottle."

"Fine, but you better not get him messy this time," I said I gave him Johnny boy and the bottle and took my food. A few minutes later I was taking Johnny back and whacking Edward on the head as I headed to the bathroom to clean up his mess, again.

Mr. Jerk-face followed me out of the cafeteria and to the bathroom, "Hey, hot stuff, who's kid?"

I don't say anything, I just look down at the angel in my arms. "Your one milky angel," I tell Johnny Boy, "do you think Daddy will ever learn how to feed you?" Johnny Boy giggled and shock his head, a laughed lightly.

"You do know that it is rude to ignore someone, right?" Johnny glared at him. Even if he if in baby form, that glare can freeze hell over, "That's a freaky kid."

I turned to face him, "You will NOT speak about my son like that, or any other way. He doesn't like you, and neither do I," I turned back around and into the bathroom to clean up Johnny. I forgot the diaper bag, crap. I turn around to go get it and run right into Alice, who has the bag, Thanks Alice," I smile at her.

"Who's the jerk?"

"I don't know his name, I don't care what his name is, but he has been annoying me all day."

"I hate it when guys do that."

"Johnny's clean now, so lets go," we walk out with our arms linked, both cooing over Johnny Boy.

"Look, boys, double the hotness," that jerk says, we ignore them and keep walking, "don't you walk away from me," he says and grabs my right arm, which is the one holding Johnny Boy, he doesn't like being jostled so he starts to cry. Alice got away, to go get Edward.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I say, just barley staying calm.

"No, I don't think I will. Now, shut the kid up," I can't take this much longer, and luckily I don't have too. Edward just stepped out of the cafeteria.

"I think you had better let go of her," Edward says.

"You know, I don't think I will."

"I think you will," Edward said, echoed by Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, and Esme, who all come out of the cafeteria. Mr. Jerk let go and ran away.

"Great, I'm even a trouble magnet as a vampire!" I say, exasperated. They all laugh.

"Come on, you only have a few more minutes with Johnny Boy till it's back to school work," we all groaned when Esme said this.

Lunch flew by, and now I am back in Lit. It's so fun, not. '_Edward? What do we have next?'_ I ask.

'Algebra 2.' 

'_That's easy!'_

'_Your only on your second time around, eventually you can do it in your sleep.'_

'_hmm. Sounds boring.'_

'_It is. The bell's about to ring, why don't you start packing up?'_

'_Okay,'_ I packed up my stuff and the bell rang right as the last book was in my bag.

"On to Algebra 2," Edward says, dragging me away. I would have followed him anyway, I would probably have a big goofy grin on my face, too.

Algebra 2 flew by, I already aced this class so all I did was pass notes to Edward to whole time. We would have just thought it to each other, or even use Vampire-speech, but there is no possibility of getting caught then. So it's more fun with old-fashion notes.

I learned that the last class of the day was World History. There was a substitute, so we just had her sign it.

After we turned the sips into the office, Edward and I meet Esme outside the office. She had Johnny Boy in her arms. As soon as he saw me he started squirming to out of her arms.

"So, what now?" Emmett asked.

"How about we go home and tech someone how to swim," I say, glaring at Emmett.

"What! I know how to swim!"

"No, you don't," Rose corrected. We all laughed as he sulked.

"Okay, so make that two swim lessons in the river," I say once everyone quiets down. We split up and head to the appropriate cars.

(((What do you think?)))


	9. Emmett is afraid

(((No owny!)))

"Emmett, you big chicken, get in the water!" Rose yelled, all the while getting out of the river to drag him in. Emmett is scared of the water, and he can't even drown!

"But, Rose, what if the current sweeps me off to sea?" Emmett whined, it was actually kind of funny, seeing a big vampire whine because his wife wants to teach him how to swim.

"Emmett, you're a VAMPIRE, it can move you if you don't let it. Even Johnny Boy is in the water, AND HE'S FOUR," Rose said, before jumping back into the water.

"Let's just let him be," Johnny Boy says, "It's not his fault he's a chicken," I glare at Edward, who is whispering these words in his ear. Edward gives me the I-didn't-do-it look. Yeah, right.

"Okay, that's it!" Emmett jumps into the water, "AHHHH, I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!."

"Emmett, you can stand up, it only goes to your chin!" Rose yelled at him.

"Oh, yeah…" Emmett stood up, but wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Emmett, just… watch me," Rose started to swim around him Emmett was watching, just not what she was doing, "Okay Emmett, your turn," we had already taught Johnny Boy before attempting to get Emmett in the water. He trying to do what he THOUGHT he saw Rose do, but he didn't see what her arms and legs where ding or anything, lets just say I had to cover Johnny's eyes.

"EMMETT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" Esme had just came outside to check up on our progress. She did NOT like what she saw.

"Uh… Swimming?"

"No Emmett, that was not swimming, that belongs in a bedroom."

"Oh…"

"Emmett, why don't you watch Edward instead of me, so you wont get… distracted," Rose suggested.

"Fine," Edward and Emmett said together. Edward let go of Johnny Boy so he could show Emmett how to swim. Johnny Boy swam to me.

"Oh, I see!" Emmett had been watching Johnny Boy instead of Edward. He tried swimming to Rose, and, lucky us, he made it.

"Very good, Emmett," they proceeded to make out, I did NOT want to see that, I also did not want Johnny Boy to see that. I got out, taking Johnny with me, Edward following close behind us.

"That was… interesting," Edward said.

"Sure was," I replied.

"Lets go to the park!" Johnny Boy exclaimed.

"You have to go as a baby," I warned.

"Can we still go?" Johnny boy persisted.

"I guess," I sighed, "Edward, you get him ready and I'll make sure the diaper bag is good to go.

Ten minutes later found us in the car, heading to the park.

"So, what are we going to do at the park?"

"Swing and slide?" Edward suggested, Johnny Boy giggled, and nodded his approval.

Once we got to the park, we headed strait to the swings. We swung for a good thirty minutes before we got bored of the repetitive motion.

"You want to slide or go out to eat?" I asked, Edward looked into my eyes.

" I think we should get you some food," he answered, I nodded and picked up the all-but-forgotten diaper bag.

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"But, I do not like surprises," I tried to reason with him, he would have none of that.

"You always liked mine," I grumble in response, "Come on, love, don't be like that." I huffed and looked out the window. He grabbed my hand and I turned to look at him to find him staring at me intently, "please don't be mad at me," he pleaded, he looked kind of scared. Of what, I don't know.

'_Great, Edward, just great She's mad at you, what if she decides to leave? Wouldn't be able to stand that. I was I wreck when I left her, and I knew she loved me then, but if she leaves and I don't know if she loves me or if she will ever come back to me…'_ I couldn't listen to anymore. He shouldn't be scared of that. I am not going anywhere without him. I looked at him again, I smiled slightly and leaned towards him, he did like wise. I was hoping that that this kiss would settle all his worries.

I think it worked, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward. I always will, no matter what," he gives me that crocked smile then turns back to the road.

After a few minutes of not talking, it got too quiet for my taste, "so, Johnny Boy is pretending to be 4 months old, right?"

"Yeah… why?"

"It will be his 'first birthday' in a couple of months…"

"And?"

"Alice is going to go crazy with that."

"Yeah, she probably will," we laughed, "here we are."

"Wow, not what I learned to expect when it comes to your surprises…" I trailed off, usually he goes over the top with things, but the is a nice and quiet restaurant.

"If you want to go somewhere else I'll take you. I know you don't like me spending money on you so I figured a small restaurant would be more to your liking but if you want to-" I cut him off with another kiss, but this time deeper.

"It's perfect," I whisper, after I pulled slightly away so that my breath would fan across his face. I smile at Edward, would was staring at me in a daze, and got out of the car to get Johnny Boy. Even after I got Johnny Boy out of his car seat, Edward was still staring at where I was sitting. I open his door, "What ya staring at?" I question in his ear, making him jump up in surprise.

"How…" he trailed off, looking at me then back to where I was. He shook his head and got out of the car.

"What took you so long?" I asked, walking hand in hand to the entrance.

"I was thinking…" he trailed off.

"About?" I prodded.

"Us," he looked at me and smiled.

"What about us?"

"After this round of high school, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know… I haven't thought of that yet."

"I was thinking that Johnny, you and I all go off somewhere, just us three, as a family."

"I like that idea," I looked up at him and smiled, then I looked down at Johnny Boy, "What do you think, Bud?" he giggled and clapped his little hands.

--------

"I want to try feeding him again," Edward said when we were seated.

"How about not?"

"Can't you teach me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to have to go clean him up again."

"What if I promise to clean him up if I make a mess?" Johnny Boy's little head kept on whipping around to the one who spoke, and if we don't stop soon, he is going to get a headache.

"Fine," I scoot over to sit closer to Edward, "you need to support his head," I say, putting Johnny's head in the crook of his arm, "and the bottle goes IN the mouth. Don't pull it out until he stops sucking in," I say this last part when Edward takes the bottle away from Johnny Boy, who starts crying, "when he does stop sucking you need to put the bottle right-side-up and put it down, then you need to burp him."

"How do you do that?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it," I start eating my food, seeing as Edward is getting the whole feeding thing.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I think he needs to be burped."

"Okay, then put his chest on your left shoulder, lower, a little higher, there. Now, pat and rub his back until he, well, burps. After that, continue feeding him," Edward did that for a little while, until Johnny Boy burped really loud. Several pairs of eyes where on us, when they saw it was a baby, the smiled. I blushed, none-the-less.

"I take it that was the burp," Edward stated, after pulling Johnny away from his shoulder and looking him in the eye.

"Yep," I said, Edward smiled at Johnny Boy, who smiled first.

"So, I continue feeding him now?" I nodded.

(((Edward can feed a baby! –Gasp-)))(((By the way, reviews are loved!)))


	10. Blushing Pilgrams

(((Do I really need to say it again?)))

Great, this is just great. Edward and I are sitting in Drama. We have to do the readings today, to see who will be Romeo and who will be Juliet. I still don't want to do this. And, also, Alice's smile was a bit suspicious.

"Okay, class, listen up. We are going to do the readings today, so be respectful," she called up a girl and her partner. This continued on till I was called.

"Let's go, Isabella," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Cough, cough, I'm sick, cough, I can't go on," I tried.

"Come on," he dragged me on stage anyway.

"But I don't want to, you don't want to make me do something I don't want to, do you?"

"I don't, but this is school, you don't have a choose. You never graduated, now did you?"

"No," I pouted, he had me there.

"Isabella Mason and Edward Cullen, where are your play books?"

"In our bags," Edward answered

"Why?"

"We don't need them."

"Aren't you going to do the reading?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you have your books with you?"

"We're book worms" I answered for him," We have read this play multiple times, we could probably recite this whole play backwards."

"Well lets see what you got, please do Romeo and Juliet's first meeting. The right way, not backwards."

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," Edward starts us off.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss," I continue.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

"You kiss by the book," when I finished it, a roar of applauds could be heard, and I blushed.

"Brava!" the teacher-lady shouted. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and we left the stage, "That has got to be the best as of far!" there was another round of applause, which caused me to blush and Edward laugh at my discomfort, I elbowed him in the rib, causing a round of laughter and more blushing on my part, "I don't think that we can get any better! And you already know your lines, that's a major plus for me! But we still need to have the rest of the class come up and try their hands at this piece,"

"So, you are going to become a fickle, suicidal, idiotic teenager. I am going to be a idiotic, suicidal teenager," I said, once we were seated, forgetting about our mini-tussle on stage and putting my head on his shoulder as he wrapped a strong arm around me, half possessively and half protectively.

"Yes, Bells, it looks like we are," Edward replied, "Though, when you where human," he whispered in my ear, "you where suicidal," I stuck my tongue out at him, just like a bratty, little kid, causing him to chuckle.

"At lest I wasn't fickle!" I retort.

"Hey," some girl came up to us and said, she was only talking to Edward and that bugged me, "I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime."

"No," it was a not-so-polite-but-very-simple rejection.

"Why not?" she didn't want to notice me, but I did see her eyes flicker to mine briefly.

"Because, we have plans," I said for him. The girl, who looked a lot like Lauren, looked at me as if she just realized I was there.

"And who are you to say what he can and can not do?"

"My girlfriend," Edward said, taking over, "now, if you would be so kind as to leave, it would be greatly appreciated," Edward said, giving her a smile.

"O-okay," she stuttered, then turned on her heal to leave.

I slapped Edward on the arm, "what was that for?" He whined. It probably didn't even hurt.

"You shouldn't do that to people!" I say, trying not to laugh.

Edward pouted, and then said, "Now my arm hurts."

"Would you like me to kiss it and make it all better?" I ask. He nodded, "Too bad, you should learn not to dazzle every poor, defenseless girl you run into," I smirked. He did the puppy-dog-pout face and made little whining noises. I couldn't say no to that, so I lean up and press my lips to his, but when I tried to pull away, he held me there. When he finally, and reluctantly, pulled away I was blushing. I blushed deeper when I realized that everyone's eyes where on us, well not the teachers, but she was in her office so she didn't count. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"How did I get in your lap?"

"I pulled you there."

"Why?"

"Well, aren't you full of questions?"

"I always am, now why?"

"You weren't close enough," he admitted sheepishly, not meeting my eyes.

"Oh…" I blushed deeper. The class was now talking amongst themselves, most likely about what they just saw…

"What are you thinking about?" I wonder how long I was out of it… (((I do that a lot)))

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Bella," he groaned, annoyed.

"Yes?"

"You know I hate when you do that!"

"Actually, I really wasn't thinking anything, for once," he looked amused.

"Really now?"

"Yeah…" I trailed off, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Hmm, maybe I should give you something to think about…" he trailed off this time.

"Like what?"

"You'll see," he answered, smiling to himself. I would have took a sneaky-peek into his mind, but I want him to tell me himself, so I just huff and lean into his chest. His strong arms encircle my waist and his chin props itself up with my head.

(((What do ya'll think? And what do you think the surprise shall be?)))(((Some people were having trouble viewing the picture(((Thank you, StupidShinnyEdwardOwner for pointingthat out))), but that problem is fixed now C: )))


	11. I'm confused

(((I own this.. NOT.)))

(((Bella)))

Edward dropped me off at home before he went 'hunting'. I don't think he is really going hunting, he seemed… guilty. He was lying to me, that much I knew. But, what I didn't know is why...

(((Edward)))

I didn't like it, but I had to lie to Bella. I think she noticed to, seeing as she gave me a very disbelieving look as I left. I hope she isn't mad at me…

(((Bella)))

Alice decided to play Barbie Doll Bella. I still don't think that Edward is going hunting. Well, if he is, then it's not the only thing he's doing… is he cheating on me?

"Alice?" I question, she is doing my hair right now.

"Yes Bella?"

"Where is Edward?"

"Hunting," she answered that all too quickly. Something is diffidently up.

"Liar," I accused.

"Bella, please. Edward would kill me if I told you."

"Is it that bad?"

"No, no, no. Of course not. He just has a… surprise for you. And he doesn't want me to spoil it,"

So, he is surprising me? Great… only it's not I hate surprises. Well, Edward's are almost always good…

(((Edward)))

What kind of ring would Bella want?

It can't be too big, but not too small either.

It should be simple, yet beautiful.

Elegant and just plain Bella.

I hope she isn't mad at me for lying to her…

(((Bella)))

Alice finished my hair, all I know about it is that it's still brown, up, and curled. She is doing my make up now. But, she isn't putting a whole lot on…

(((Edward)))

I like platinum…

I also like the princess cut.

I think I'll get and engraving on the inside. It will say "The Lion and The Lamb."

I don't care about the looks I will get, now all I have to do is pick out a ring…

(((Bella)))

Alice just finished my make up, and she STILL wont tell me where Edward is.

"Bella, clothes your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I told you so," I did as she said, no one wants to see a mad Alice.

"Is Johnny Boy alright?"

"Yes, he is with Jazzy. Emmett is not around him," I sighed in relief. Now, if only she would tell me where Edward is…

(((Edward)))

Okay, I think Alice should be done now, and I have the ring. I hope Bella loves it. I paid for the ring and engraving and drove home…

(((Bella)))

I heard Edward's Volvo pull up, "Alice, are you done yet?" she hasn't let me open my eyes since she told me to close them, and she was tweaking things.

"Not yet, but you can look in the mirror," she tuned me around and I opened my eyes.

I gasped, I was beautiful. Alice put my hair up in an elegant bun, with curled pieces framing my face. My make up was simple, just mascara, eyeliner, and lip-gloss. But my eyes made me gasp again, they where the same chocolate brown as when I was human… but why? I pushed that question aside and looked at the dress, it was a midnight blue, with a silver peace of cloth on the breast part, strapless, floor length dress that puddle at my feet, without shoes on. Alice handed me a pair of silver stilettos. I sat down on her bed and, very carefully, put them on to stand again.

"Perfect," Alice whispered, "now, go downstairs, he's waiting." I ran as fast as I could down stairs. It wasn't very fast seeing as I am wearing death traps, but it has about human-speed.

(((I am Evil. I have a picture I drew of the dress… but you have to promise to be nice to it if I show you.)))


	12. SAY YES by Dusty Drake

(((Okay, I still don't own it.)))(((That picture I mentioned last chap, yeah its on my profile)))(((Edward Scissor-hands is a love story… I never knew that…)))

As I entered the living room, Edward looked up from what he was fiddling with and quickly slipped it into his pocket. I think we both stopped breathing, because I couldn't hear any.

"Isabella, you look beautiful," I raised an eyebrow at my full name, trying not to let on how much he effects me. I was still mad at him for lying, even if he doesn't know I know.

"You can thank your sister, she trapped me," I heard a tinkling laugh coming from upstairs. Once it stopped, Edward was right in front of me, eyes pleading.

"Please don't be mad at me," ah, he found out.

"Then tell me where you went."

He sighed, "I was shopping."

"For?"

"A surprise for you."

I sighed this time, "When will I get this surprise?"

"During dinner."

"Let's go," I give him light kiss to show he is forgiven. He grabs my hand and leads me to the garage, and then to the Vanquish, "So, it's a special occasion?"

"Why else would I leave you vulnerable to Alice and her makeup?"

"I don't know…" silence engulfed the car. It was a semi-uncomfortable. I reached out and pulled one of his hands off the steering wheel. He looked at me and I gave him a timid smile, which he returned with a squeeze of my hand.

"We're here," Edward said, he let go of my hand and got out. He opened my door and held out his hand for me to take.

"Where is 'here' exactly?"

"Oh, just a little restaurant…"

"Edward, how much money are you planning on spending tonight?"

"As much as I want," I glared and he laughed. I couldn't help myself; I cracked a small smile and took his hand.

"So, what is served here?"

"Food…"

"What kind?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, it's recommended though," I start laughing at him and he smiled that crocked smile at me.

Edward opened the door for me, and as we entered, everyone turned to look at us. I really don't know why. Well, the girls have a good reason, but then Edward started growling. I REALLY don't know what that was about.

"Edward?" I whisper, placing my hand on his chest. He instantly quite growling and smiled down at me.

"Yes, Love?"

"What's with the growling?"

"Thoughts, guy thoughts…"

"Oh," I blushed, I guess the guys liked what they saw, but I don't know why. I still look as average and ordinary as always. Really, I look the same as when I was human…

"Can I help you?" the hostess asked.

"Yes, reservations for two under 'Cullen'."

"Oh, yes, right this way," She led us to a booth in the back.

"So, when did you get the reservations?"

"Truly?"

"No, I want you to lie to me."

"Okay, okay. I've planning on taking you here for a while, s I got the reservations a couple of day ago."

"Hmm."

"Honestly."

"Then why did you have to go 'hunt' today?"

"To buy you something…"

"Like what?"

"Isn't it beautiful here? And look, a piano!"

"Don't change the subject."

"You'll see exactly what I got you, after dinner," I was just barely pacified with that answer.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waitress asked. Why is it always a girl that serves us?

"Coke."

"Two Cokes," Edward corrected, smiling at me.

"Okay, do you know what you want to eat?" she looked at Edward first.

"Nothing for me," she turned to me.

"Uh…" I glanced at the menu really quickly, "the… spaghetti and meat balls."

"Okay, I'll be right out with your drinks," she gave Edward a 'seductive' smile and I glared at her.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I look away from his golden eyes, they could make me do anything.

"Bella?" I look back at him, wrong thing to do, "please tell me what's upsetting you."

"Fine," I huff, "The waitress was flirting with you."

"And that bothers you how?"

"Same reason you were growling at thoughts."

"Good point, now eat."

"Why?"

"The sooner your done, the sooner you get what I bought you," I start eating faster, I want to know what was so special he had to lie to me about.

"Okay, I'm done."

"Follow me," Edward signaled to someone, but I don't know whom.

"What was-" I was cut off by someone coming over an intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, May I have your attention, please? A Mr. Cullen would like to play a song he composed, inspired by his girlfriend, Ms. Masen," I gasped.

"Are you going to play my lullaby? In public?"

"Yes and yes. Now come up there with me," Edward dragged me on stage and did a little bow. I just stud there stupidly until he sat down on the bench and patted the seat next to him. When I was seated, he started playing. When it was over he took the microphone.

"I would like to play one more song for you tonight…"

We've only known each other since the moment we met  
But it seems like forever to me  
I haven't figured out the perfect way to say it yet  
But I suppose at times like these  
A man should get down on his knees

How'd ya like to be in my wedding  
How'd ya like to walk down the isle  
You could be the center of attention  
Everyone would look at you and smile  
We could send our friends invitations  
You could wear a long white dress  
If you'd like to be in my wedding, darlin'  
All ya have to do is say, "Yes"

Your folks could be seated in the very front row  
And cry when we all turn to look at you  
We could cut the cake  
And we could strike a pose  
Like the little bitty plastic bride and groom  
And then begin our life-long honeymoon

How'd ya like to be in my wedding  
How'd ya like to walk down the isle  
You could be the center of attention  
Everyone would look at you and smile  
We could send our friends invitations  
You could wear a long black dress  
If you'd like to be in my wedding, darlin'  
All ya have to do is say, "Yes"

Say, "Yes"  
Say, "Yes"  
(How'd ya like to be in my wedding)  
Please say, "Yes"  
(How'd ya like to be in my wedding)  
Say, "Yes"  
(How'd ya like to be in my wedding)  
(How'd ya like to be in my wedding)  
(How'd ya like to be in my wedding)

"So, what do you say, Isabella?" Edward looked so nervous; he had moved down from the bench and was knelling down on one knee in front of me. H was holding open a ring box, inside was a simple ring. It was silver in color and had just a plain band with a medium sized princess cut diamond.

"Edward, I would love to," I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him as passionately as I could while still in public.

I heard a roar of applauds, but I don't know if it was for our engagement or for Edwards's performance. Either way, I pulled away and I blushed, while Edward rested his forehead against my own.

(((Song is "Say Yes" by Dusty Drake: h t t p / w w w . h i t – c o u n t r y – m u s i c – l y r i c s . c o m / D u s t y – D r a k e – S a y – Y e s – L y r i c s . h t m l you should hear it!)))(((PS: it's 11:30,, so it's still today! C: )))


	13. Does Johnny Like Horses?

(((Don't Own.)))

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes, Love?"

"How do you think Johnny Boy will react to this?"

"I don't know, but I think that he will be ecstatic."

"Oh, I hope so."

"Don't worry, Bella, everything will turn out perfectly," he looked at me and smile crookedly, it my heart was still beating it would have stopped.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Of course I am," his crocked grin turned into a cocky grin.

"Egomaniac," I whispered.

"Selfless,' h shot back.

"Handsome."

"Beautiful," he replied

"Liar."

"Are you really that blind to your own beauty?"

"What beauty? I am plain, even as a vampire I look as plain as I did when I was human."

"Bella, you were NEVER plain. You are beautiful."

I sighed and turned on the radio, I didn't want to fight about me not seeing myself as 'beautiful'. I grabbed his hand again.

"Bella?" I turned to look at him. He had stopped at a red light.

"Yes?" instead of answering me, he kissed me.

When he pulled away I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella, more then you'll ever know."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Johnny would like a horse?"

"Maybe… why?"

"I think we should get him one…"

"Well, I don't know if he likes horses, so we should ask him when we get home."

"Yeah, I guess we should," shortly after he finished that statement, we arrived home.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Johnny yelled, running into our open arms.

"Hey Sweetie," I said, "how was your day with Uncle Jasper?"

"It was fun!!!! We when running through the forest! Then Uncle Emmett tried to take me off Uncle Jasper's shoulders, but we got away before he could," Emmett came outside, looking very guilty. I glared at him.

"Johnny, we have news for the family, why don't you go get them all and bring them to the living room," Edward said, he was also glaring at Emmett.

"Okay Daddy!" Johnny gave us each a kiss on the check and ran inside.

"Emmett!" we both yelled, I tackled him and was holding him down.

"Hi, Bella, Edward… how was you evening?"

"It WAS fantastic, but then we came home to find out that you where being an idiot around our boy again," I growled. Emmett looked truly scared. He had a right to be.

"Edward, can't you control your girl?" I growled louder, Edward smirked, and didn't move to help his brother.

"Emmett, you're a dead man…" I trailed off.

"What did Emmett do this time?" Rose asked, coming outside. Edward told her, and she growled almost as angrily as I did. "Emmett, you are in BIG trouble." I let Emmett up, only so that Rose could get to him. Rose grabbed Emmett by the ear and dragged him inside.

"Ouch, Rose, that hurts!"

"You should have thought about that before you be idiotic!"

I grabbed Edward's hand and walked inside behind them.

"Everybody! I'm sure Johnny Boy has told you that we have news."

"Yeah, what is it?" Alice asked, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

"We have a wedding to plan," I said. Alice, Rose and Esme squealed and ran towards me. They knocked me down, dragging Edward with because I refused to let go of his hand.

"Oh, Bella, you are going to be a beautiful bride!" Rose gushed.

"Yes! You're going to be my sister! For real this time!" Alice squealed, right in my ear too, that hurt.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad Edward found you! You have made this family so happy! And Edward! Oh, I was sure he was going to get depressed if you didn't come into out life's when you did," Esme cooed. I loved making them happy.

"Thanks, guys. But… can you get off of me? I'd like to breath," I said with the little air I had left in my lungs.

"But you don't need to breath," Alice said, not moving from her spot.

"Alice, honey, you have to breath to talk," Esme said, while picking Alice up off me.

"Thanks," I said, once I had air. I stood up and noticed that I was still holding on to Edward's hand, and Edward was still on the floor. He pulled me back down and I landed in his lap, "That wasn't very nice."

"Well, neither was pulling me down with you, so, now we are even," I pouted anyway; it wasn't my fault that I was attacked.

"Weren't we-" I was cutoff.

"YAY!" Johnny screamed, running towards the two of us.

"Hey, Johnny?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"What do you think about horses?"

"I love 'em!" he said, very excited.

"What would you say if your Mommy and I went out tomorrow, and brought back a horse?"

Johnny was quiet for a moment, but then said, "I'd say 'his name is Biscuits'," we all burst out laughing.

"Okay then, tomorrow we are get you a horse and calling him Biscuits."

(((Biscuits it BrunettesHaveMoreFun's Pony. He was looking for an 'acting' job, so I hired him. You can also find Biscuits in 'Warriors of Foggy Forks' by BrunettesHaveMoreFun!)))


	14. Angel

(((I will never own this!)))

School has been uneventful, except I got loads of questions about my ring. Apparently, getting married in high school is a very uncommon thing here.

"Uh, hey," A brunet comes up to me and says.

"Hi…"

"Why do you have a ring on your ring finger?"

"I'm getting married…"

"Aren't you too young?"

"No."

"But you're a sophomore!"

"So? That doesn't matter, what does matter is love," I got a little mad, I have been getting this all day.

"How do you know if you're really in love?"

I softened a bit, "If it's true love, then you know. You just know," then, as if called, Edward came up behind me.

"Emmett's is looking for you, Love."

"I'm not forgiving him this time."

"Who's Emmett? What did he do? And who are you?"

"Emmett is my brother. He was being careless around our son. I'm Edward."

"Oh, so you two are getting married?"

"Yeah," I smiled, looking at Edward.

'_Bella?'_

'_Yes, Edward?'_

'_She's abused.'_

'_WHAT???'_

'_Her father is a drunk and blames her for her mother's death.'_

'_We have to do something!'_

'_Do what, tip of the cops? All that will do is either worsen her treatment or get her in an orphanage.'_

'_I don't know, we just have to do __**something**__, anything__!'_

'_What could we do?'_

'_Befriend her!' _Alice, since when is Alice apart of our mental conversation?

'_Alice?'_

'_Bella, that was just my gift.'_

'_Oh, yeah! Hey, How about she comes to eat lunch with us?'_

'_Sounds good.'_

"What's your name?" I ask, realizing I don't know.

"Angel Mc Steen, what's yours?"

"Bella Masen."

"Edward Cullen."

"Do you want to sit with us at lunch?"

"Sure!"

"Great, Johnny will be there."

"Johnny?"

"Our son," I smiled at Edward.

"Who's bringing him?"

"My mom."

"Oh…"

"Edward! Bella!" Alice yelled from across the courtyard. She then ran towards us.

"Hey, Alice," we said.

"Are you two still planning on getting a horse after school?"

"That was the plan, why?"

"Can I borrow my nephew?"

"Is Emmett going to be anywhere around him?"

"No."

"Okay. Oh yeah, Angel, this is Alice. Alice, this is Angel. Alice is Edward's sister."

"Hi," Angel said.

"Hello, Angel," Alice went up to her and kissed her checks. Which made her blush.

"Angel is going to eat lunch with us today," I said, "Esme is bringing Johnny boy, again."

"Okay, I'll go tell Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett," Alice skipped off to go find them.

"I know who Emmett is, but who are Rosalie and Jasper?"

"Rosalie and Jasper are our siblings, too."

"How did your mom have so many kids in such a short time? Are you all twins?"

"No, we are all adopted," said Edward.

"Esme and Carlisle aren't old enough to have teenage children."

"Oh, that's nice of them."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said when I found out."

The bell rang and we scurried off to class. The day flew till lunch, were we meet up with angel in the courtyard.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey," she replied, she seemed kind of sad.

"What's wrong?" she looked up, surprise shown in her eyes.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care what's wrong with me? No one use at this school does, neither does anyone at my house!" she broke down and started sobbing. I step forward and hugged her too me.

"Shh, it's okay. Everything will be fine," I coo into her hair. I look at Edward for some help. He comes over and hugs us both, humming my lullaby. I start humming it with him. She calmed down.

"Thanks," she sniffled.

"No problem," I smile in her hair, as Edward smiled in mine.

"What song is that?" Edward and I were still humming my lullaby.

"It's Bella's lullaby, I wrote it for her shortly after we met," I smiled at the memory.

"It's beautiful, just like you," she said the last part to me.

"She wont believe you, no matter how many times you tell her that, she will never believe she's beautiful."

"I'm not!" I protest, braking up our hug, "You say something is wrong with MY eye sight, I think you two need to have your eye sight checked!"

"It's two against one, Bella. You loose," Edward commented, I pouted and he gave me a kiss.

"Fine," I huff after the kiss, "Stupid, irresistible, wonderful kisses," I mutter, making them laugh again.

"Come on, love, Johnny Boy will be here soon," that instantly cheered me up. A big smile made it's way onto my face.

"Angel, you HAVE to see him! He is adorable!" I grab one of her hands and one of Edward's and ran to the cafeteria. When we got there, Esme was sitting at our table with my boy, and I ran a bit fast, but not too fast.

"Bella, where have you been?"

"Arguing with Edward and my new friend, Angel," I gestured to Angel, "Angel, this is Esme and Johnny Boy," I let go of both of their hands and held them out to Esme, who promptly put Johnny in them, "Thank you, did he eat lately?"

"Nope, waiting on you," she smiled at me and gave me a bottle; I smiled back at her.

"So, Angel, what do you think of our angel?" I asked.

"He's beautiful," she said in awe. I sat down and Angel followed my example, but there was no more room for Edward, seeing as Alice was on my other side. I stood up again, letting Edward have the seat. He sat down and I sat down in his lap. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, to keep me from falling off. Angel noticed that we were sharing a seat and blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to steal your seat!"

"It's okay," Edward assured her, I turned to look at him and smiled. He smiled back and rested his head on my shoulder, watching as I feed our son.

"Thanks so cute!" Alice gushed at us, as soon as angel scooted closer to us to watch as I feed Johnny. She was on the opposite side of me then Edward's head and was kind of… clutching us as if we were her parent and she was just a little girl. Angel Blushed again and almost moved, but I smiled at her reassuringly, and she stayed there.

After lunch, we all went to our next class, it turns out that Angel is in Edward's and my class, so we all sit together.

"What are _you_ doing sitting with the new kids?" the snotty little girl that asked Edward out the other day asked, as if we weren't sitting _right_ there.

"She is sitting with us because we want her to and she wants to," I interrupt her, "Now, if you are done, leave," I flutter my hands in the go-away-now gesture, that's when she noticed my ring.

"Where did you get that ring?"

"My fiancée."

"Your getting married? Does you fiancée know that you're dating?" she smiled smugly, as if she's so smart, moving to sit on Edward's desk, she reached out to try and stroke his hair, but it grabs her wrist before he can touch her.

"Edward IS my fiancée, you nitwit," I say, her smirk falls along with her jaw.

"He didn't get a very big diamond in that ring," she stated as if the size of the diamond has something to do with love.

"Because she doesn't like things that are to flashy, I could have gotten her one with a bigger diamond and other stones, but she wouldn't wear it," Edward said, scooting a bit closer to me. I smiled at him.

"Well… well," she huffed and turned away.

"A lot of thought went into that ring, didn't it?" Angel asked.

"Tons. I wanted something that screamed Bella," I kissed his nose and the teacher came in.

A few minutes after the teacher started class, a note landed in my lap, I looked at Angel and she blushed, I'm guessing it's from her. Edward looked over at me and read it over my shoulder.

Bella, would you and Edward mind giving me a ride home? It's okay if you don't want to.

Of course we will. If you don't have to go strait home, we can all three go get a horse.

Edward stole the paper from me.

_It's pouring rain, if you were planning on walking home, your not anymore. Even if I have to tie you up and put you in the trunk._

I took it back from him when he was done and gave it back to Angel.

Thanks, I really didn't want to walk, but my father won't come to pick me up.

Don't worry about it!

_So, are you coming with us to get a horse? We can get you one too!_

**Oh, I don't want to impose! And you don't have to do that!**

Come on; let him spend his money on you seeing as I wont let him buy me anything!

_Please?_

**I guess… but where would I put a horse?**

Where we are going to put ours! In a stable!

That Alice just bought… 

ALICE BOUGHT IT!!!

**Why did she do that?**

_Yes, she did. Privacy. _

The bell rang then, startling us all.

"Meet us at the stupid shinny Volvo after school," I told Angel

"Stupid?" she asked.

"Oh, after I meet Edward, he was being weird, so I called him a stupid shinny Volvo owner," I said, laughing. Edward pouted.

"You didn't tell me that!!!!" he whined.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I just remembered that I did," I laughed again and kissed his nose. His nose is fun to kiss.

"What color is the Volvo?"

"Silver."

"Okay, well we should get to class now," I stop her when she ties to leave, she looks a little scared, but I just hug her. Edward hugs her, too, and then we let her go.

"Bye, see you soon!" I call as she walks away.

"Bye!" she says over her shoulder.

--------

We are waiting by the Volvo for our new friend. She's a little late, and I am getting worried.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Love?" Edward is leaning against the Volvo and has his arms wrapped around my waist, nuzzling my neck.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Can you check?"

"Okay, love."

I dive into Edward's mind so I know what he knows. _Not again! They can't really want to do that again!_ That jerk and his friends are cornering her and she's too tiered to run anymore.

"Come on Edward," I grab his hand and run full speed towards her.

It doesn't take long to find them using her mind as guidance. "Please don't," I hear her whimper. I growl loudly and they turn around to see me, Edward is hiding to sneak over to Angel and check over her. They smirk and start to circle me instead, that's just what I wanted. There are only four of them so this should be no problem.

"Oh, honey, we're going to have a good time with you!" one said. Edward got to Angel and is soothing her.

"Yeah, and then a pig will fly in with a talking gerbil on his back," I laugh, then kick the one that spoke where it hurts, he bends over in pain and the over three move in on me, "oh no, I'm so scared."

"You should be!" another one says.

"You're not going to be a problem soon," a different one says, they are standing side by side and they both pull a knife.

"Oh my, you've got a knife in school! Whatever shall I do? Oh! I know!" I slam their head's together and they fall to the ground, but they're not dead.

"You're going to pay now!" the last one says.

"Really now?" I say and step closer to him and he steps back.

"Ye-yeah!" he stutters. I walk closer to him and he is backed up against the wall.

"I better not see you or any of your friends disrespect a female ever again, got it?"

"Yes," he squeaks.

"Good, now run," he runs as fast as he can out the door and I go too Edward and Angel, "Is she okay?"

"She's just scared, like you should have been after that day you almost got…" he trailed off, not wanting to scare Angel more. I take her into my arms and Edward starts humming my lullaby while stoking her hair. I rock her back and forth and rub circles in her back.

"Momma?" she says.

"Shh, sweetie, Shh. everything is going to be alright," I sooth. Does she think of me as her mom already?

"Momma, I'm so scared," she whimpers.

"It's okay, sweetie, it's okay. We all get scared sometimes," I start humming my lullaby with Edward and she calms down more. "I think that lullaby is magical," I whisper to Edward.

"You never know, Love, you never know," we stand up, with Angel still in my arms, and we start walking to the car.

We decide that we are still going to go to the horse place. I sit in the back, laying Angel down so that her head is in my lap. When we got there, I gently woke her up, "Angel, honey, wake up," I whisper in her ear. She stretches and yawns, then opens her eyes.

"Bella?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Did I call you momma?"

"Yeah," I smile my motherly smile.

"I'm sorry," she blushed.

"It's okay. I like that you did."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Would you mind if I call you Momma all the time?"

"No, of course not," I smile again, now I have two kids.

'_Edward?'_

'_Yes, love?'_

'_Can we tell her?'_

'_I think we should, but when we get home.'_

"Do you want to spend the night with us?" I ask.

"Can I?"

"Yes"

"Then yes, thank you."

"Now, lets go get a horse," I say, and slid out of the car, Angel following.

(((You like?)))


	15. Read Jessica's Ride Home! This is a chap

(((I love you!!!! But I don't own Twilight. No, please, don't go!!!)))

We picked out two horses that were said to be good, Edward approved of them.

One was black, no other color on him; the other was the purest white I've ever seen. The black one is Biscuits and the white one is Jelly.

"Do we need to stop by your house? To tell you father that you're spending the night and get you some clothes?"

"Uh, yeah," she gave us directions to her house and when we got there, I was not happy. It was a dump! "Sorry about the mess, my father doesn't clean… ever and I have too much school work to do."

"It's fine," I assured her.

"Well, my father is home. You don't have to come in, if you don't want to," her eyes were begging us to say that we would go in.

"We'll go in," she smiled and Edward and I returned it. Edward gets out and opens our doors.

"Do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Open doors?"

"Yes, me birth mother taught me to respect everyone, especially women, and Esme and Carlisle in force the same thing," Edward smiled at her.

"Oh…" she fell silent and I grabbed one of her hands, Edward grabbed the other, "Let's go in."

The inside of her house was worse then the out, mainly because there was a big bald guy plopped on the couch with a beer can in one hand and a bottle of cheep wine in the other. There were beer-cans everywhere. I won't let her come here more then necessary.

"Father?"

"What do you want, you worthless piece of crap?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I was staying at a friends house tonight."

"Who would want to be friends with you?" he reached up and slapped her across the face.

I took a step forward; I don't like the way treats her. Edward grabbed my hand, holding me back. We spoke up though, "We would."

"Who the hell are you???"

"Your daughter's friends," I stated as calmly as I could.

"Why do you want to be friends with that worthless," I cut him off, Angel had started sobbing and Edward and I hugged her like we did at school.

"Your daughter is one of the sweetest people I know, and your to drunk to notice," I sent him a glare the same time as Edward and he took a step back.

"Fine, if you love her so much, then you can have her!" he screamed at us.

"Come on honey, let's go home. We can stop by the mall on the way there and get you some clothes," Angel was sobbing in my shoulder now as I stroke her hair.

"Yo-you don-don't have t-to do th-that," she sobbed out.

"Shh, we want to. Now you just calm down. We'll take care of everything, just calm down," I started humming my lullaby and walked her to the car. Edward walked in front of us and opened the car door for us.

"Are we going to the mall first?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I whispered, climbing into the back with Angel, hugging her close to me as we drive to the mall. Luckily, or unluckily, she is too upset to notice my lack of heartbeat.

We arrive there in a few minutes and walk into the mall. You'll never guess whom we see there.

That's right. It's Alice!

"Bella! Edward! Angel! What are you guys doing in here?"

"Getting Angel some clothes," I stated, giving Alice a stern look when she was about to ask why, " How about we give Edward Johnny, and us three girls go shopping?"

"Yeah!" Alice cheered.

"Sure," Angel said, just not wanting to let anyone down, but still wanting girl time.

"Wait a second, I just learned to feed him, what if he needs to me changed or something?"

"Look for a mother, ask her," Alice said before giving him Johnny and dragging us off.

"Love you!" I yelled before we disappeared into the crowed. Alice dragged us everywhere, even Victoria's Secret. We got clothes for Angel, and Alice, and Johnny Boy, and Edward, and myself. It was a really good day.

"That was fun!" Angel said; Alice and I smiled at her.

"Hmm," Alice said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We should save Edward."

"What did he get himself into?"

"You'll see, Angel, but right now, follow the crowed of ladies with strollers and kids."

I stopped, "what did he do?"

"You'll see, Bella. Let's just go save your fiancée and son."

"Okay," I sped up a bit. I am really worried about what Edward managed to get himself into. And Johnny Boy! What did Johnny Boy do to deserver this?

We get into a deeper part of the mother-and-child crowed and hold hands. We don't want to separate.

"Edward!" I call, hoping he can hear me.

"Edward!" Alice and Angel follow my example.

"Bella!" I hear, it's muffled, but it's Edward. We head in that direction.

When we finally get to the center of the mob, Edward is fighting off females and holding Johnny Boy out of their reach.

"Edward!" I run to him, the mob parts to let us through. I didn't like that he was just holding Johnny by his armpits, "you're going to hurt Johnny Boy like that," I scold as I reach for him. Edward lets my have him and sits down; I sit on his lap. I notice the crowd thin out a little bit; it thins even more when they see Edward wrap his arms around waist.

"What happened?" Angel asked.

"Johnny needs to be changed, so I followed Alice's advise," I turn around at him to find him pouting, I sight. Guess I haven't giving him a 'hello' kiss. I give him a peck on the lips, or that's what I was planning to do, but Edward had other plans. He pulls me closer, deepening the kiss.

"Edward, we still have an audience," I whisper, pulling away. He whimpers and tries to pull me closer again, "Edward," I say, sternly, gesturing to the smelly little baby in my arms.

"Fine," he huffs and starts pouting again. I swear I heard a sigh. It sounded the same as the one n the grocery store. The crowd is all but gone now.

"How is it, that every time I leave you alone, you end up surrounded by women?" I ask.

"They attack me!!!!" Edward looks scared.

"Maybe I shouldn't leave you alone anymore."

"I like that idea," Edward smirks.

"Let me change Johnny so that we can go home," I say, standing up and walking into the bathroom with Angel following me.

(((What do you think?)))


	16. Johnny Boy hugs Angel, aww

(((Be careful as to where you slap your friends' bums, you could get arrested for sexual harassment like two _13_ year-olds, oh, and I own Twilight as much as I own the news!)))

"So, did you have fun?" I asked Angel once we got into the bathroom.

"Yeah, you and Alice are so much fun to hang out with."

"I'm glad you like it, now come on," I finished changing Johnny and was about to leave when Angel spoke.

"Uh, can I hold him?" she asked.

"Hold Johnny?" I clarified. She nodded and I thought about it. Hmm, why don't I ask Johnny _'Johnny Boy, do you want her to hold you?'_

'_Yes, please, Mommy, is she going to know about vampires?'_ I nodded, at first looking at just him, then at Angel. I nodded again and smiled.

"Just, please, be careful with him," she held out her arms and I placed him in her arms.

"He's so precious. Does he react when you talk?" she asked me.

"Why are you asking me? Try asking him," I reply.

"Hey, Johnny Boy," she said, he waved at her, "You're a smart one, aren't you?" he nodded. She gasped quietly and looked at me.

"He's smart, what can I say?" I said, snickering and the 'aw' on her face.

"Oh…" we walk out to where Edward and Alice were waiting for us.

"Lets go home!" Alice cheered, I laughed and we walked out to the cars, it just so happens that Alice parked near us, "Us girls will take my car with Johnny boy and Edward can go and pick up something to eat."

"Sounds good to me," I said, Edward pouted about being left alone, again, "Edward, don't go in, that way you can't be mobbed.

--------

We went home and introduced everyone. We planned on waiting until Edward got home to tell her about the whole vampire thing. Think of Edward, where is he?

"Alice?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure," we walked into the next room, "So, what do you need?"

"What's taking Edward so long to get here?" Alice closed her eyes and swayed slightly. When she opened her eyes again, her laughed.

"What happened?"

"Don't be surprised if Edward comes home with lipstick on his car," I started laughing too.

"HAHA, okay. Now, where is Angel going to sleep?"

"How about next to Edward and your room?"

"Okay, lets go set it up real quick," we went to the room and fixed it up. You know, put sheets on the bed, and put the clothes up, stuff like that.

"Okay, Edward should be here soon, we will tell her after he gets home."

"Will it go well?"

"I already saw it, she will want to be changed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now come on, Edward is here," we both ran done stairs and as I stepped on the last step, Edward walked through the door. He looked scared.

"Edward?" when his eyes found mine, they calmed down a bit, "What's wrong, Edward?" I asked, walking towards him.

He didn't answer me until he was in my arms, "Crazy, crazy females. They-they attacked my car!" Everyone snickered and I just hugged him to me, it's not his fault there are so many hormonal girls in this place.

Angel, Edward, Johnny, and I all sat on the love seat. It was a little crowded, but we managed with me leaning on Edward and Angel leaning on me while holding Johnny Boy.

We had already done introductions while waiting for Edward, who couldn't get the food, so Carlisle just started, "Angel?" she looked up at him, a little scared if you ask me, "we have something to tell you. It's about this family, and it will be perfectly reasonable if you don't wish to stay with us after you hear. We just ask that you believe us, and that you do not tell any one. Okay?" She nodded and so he continued to speak, "All of us in this family are vampires."

Angel gasped and looked down at Johnny, "D-do you wa-want to ea-eat m-me?" WE all laughed then.

"Of course not, sweetie, we only drink from animals. We felt that you should know that you would be living with a bunch of vampires," I said.

"Oh."

"Yeah, and Johnny Boy would like to show you something," I wiggled out from in between Edward and Angel and held out my arms for Johnny Boy. I put him on the ground and set a blanket on top of him.

Johnny Transformed into a four year old and sat up. He stood, hugging the blanket to him, and ran to me, " Mommy!" he yelled. I laughed and hugged him, "Mommy, who's that?"

"That's Angel, sweetheart."

"Is she going to live with us?" I looked at Angel; she nodded then smiled.

"Yes, honey, now why don't you go hug her, but not too tight."

"Cause she a human, right?" I nodded and he ran off to her, blanket still around him. He stopped right before her, because she didn't have her arms open for him and waited. She hadn't seen him run to her, so she jumped when she saw him there. We all laughed and she joined in.

The opened her arms for him and he jumped into them. I smiled and went and sat on Edward's lap. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling his nose into my neck. The rest of the night was spent telling Angel about vampires. We only stopped when us that need sleep yawned.

(((AWWWW)))


	17. Ear Pulling hurts!

(((I still don't own, and I'm sorry about the major delay, School started…)))

I woke up with cold arms around my waist and warm arms around my neck, and a baby in my arms.

"Edward?"

"Yes Love?" he answered, nuzzling my neck, well the little left exposed.

"When did Angel get in here?"

"Shortly after you went to sleep, she had snuck in, but froze when she saw me just starring at you. I motioned her to come lay down with us."

"Oh," I said quietly, brushing her hair away from her face, "when should we wake her up?"

"Hmm, in about two minutes," I turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow, "Her dream, it's of a four-year-old her playing with Johnny Boy and us."

"Oh…" the two minutes passed with us just watched her and Johnny Boy.

"Angel, honey wake up," Edward said softly, as to not scare her.

Her eyes fluttered open, "papa?" she asked.

"Come on, sweetheart, time to wake up," I say.

"Momma?" she asks this time.

"Come on, sweetie, up and atom. We need to get ready for school," she yawned, but nodded anyway. She sat up, and then realized that she was in Edward and my bed and jumped out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! You must think I'm a freak now!"

"No we don't, now let me show you to the bathroom. I'm sure you need a human minute," she looked at us questioningly at the phrase, but shrugged it off and nodded to Edward, who showed her out of the room. Johnny Boy started wailing then and I got off the bed. I went to Johnny's room and grabbed him some clothes, when I got back I had a four-year-old on my bed.

"Mommy!!! Can we ride Biscuits and Jelly to day?"

"Do you want Esme to ride with you or would you like to wait for us?"

"BOTH!!" I laugh.

"Okay, Johnny. You can ride with Esme while we are at school and then ride with use when we get home. Get it?"

"Got it!"

"Good," I change in to some dark blue-jeans and a pink baby-doll sweater thing that has a white color and some black, flat shoe that remind me of glass-doll shoes. I head down stair, with Johnny Boy on my hip, to make breakfast, but it turns out Esme beat me to it.

"Hello dears," she smiles at us and we smile back.

"Esme, you didn't have to cook for us, I could've done it!"

"Bella, I love cooking for you."

I sighed, "okay."

"Grammy, can we ride the horses today?" He jumped from me to her. I gulp down the omelet she made me.

"Of course! If it's okay with your Mommy and Daddy," she look at me and I nodded and she smiled, "Okay then, it's settled.

Angel came bounding down the stair with Edward showing her the way.

"Edward, you want to drive today so Esme and Johnny can get riding sooner?"

"Sure, love," he smiled crookedly at me and my breath caught, making his smile widen. I scowled and he started walking towards me slowly. I sigh and open my arms for him, making him speed up to vampire speed. When he gets to me, he picks me up, making my legs wrap around his waist, and touches his forehead to mine. I kiss him quickly then lay my head on his shoulder, content. Edward sits next to Angel, who is now eating, so now I'm straddling him.

"WOAH!!! Getting busy in the kitchen?" Emmett walks in. I growl and attack him "Can't you take a joke, Bella?"

"Don't say that type of stuff in front of my kids, Emmett!" I growl again and Rose walks in.

"What did he do this time, Edward?"

"Rude comments in front of Johnny and Angel," I she nods and walks over to us.

"I'll get it from here, Bella," she bends down and grabs his ear, making him whimper, and I get off of him in favor of sitting on Edward's lap again.

"Come on love, time for school," Edward said after Angel finished eating.

(((Don't hate me!!!)))


	18. What did most of Poe's girls die from?

(((OH MY!!!!! I AM SOOO SORY GUYS!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YA'LL WAIT SO LONG!!! AND I DON'T OWN THIS!!!!)))

The first three months after Angel joined the family went off with out a hitch, until she started coughing up blood. It's bad enough on it's own, but around vampires it's extra bad. Tuberculosis is what Carlisle said she had. Only, it wasn't the normal, treatable kind.

She was dieing.

We gave her the choice, to be changed into a vampire or die, and she choose vampire.

We are changing her during winter break (next month), but for now we'll just pretend everything is normal. Well, as normal as a bunch of vampires 'living' with a human can be.

Carlisle and Esme are adopting Angel, so that when we fake her death we can have a closed casket funeral and all.

Plus, her dad can't even try to take her away from us now. Not that he could before.

Seeing as we will have to be moving soon, Alice, Angel, and I are packing things up and mailing them to our next house, in Kansas.

I'm not sure how they decided Kansas, but they did. It was something about never living there before.

There is one thing I can't get out of my mind: what ever happened to Victoria?

(((Much too short, but it's a start!)))


	19. Bella's Lullaby Magic

(((Oh my God, I'm such a horrible person! First I take Mrs. Meyer's wonderful characters, then I never update, then I find out the wonderful characters aren't mine! Except Johnny Boy and Angel.)))

The day that I have been dreading for the past month has finally arrived, Angel is being changed and we are moving. We aren't moving far, just farther away fro people so Angel can get use to blood.

"Angel, baby, are you sure your ready?" she nodded.

"Bella," Alice spoke in a voice so fast and soft human ears couldn't catch it, "You have to do it today. If you don't she wont make it."

"How do you know?" I ask just as fast. Alice gave me a strange look and tapped her temple. Oh yeah, that's how. "Fine," I sighed. Esme smiled encouragingly and Carlisle gave me the go-ahead.

I sighed again. Here goes nothing, I think as I lower my lips to Angel's neck and bite. I pull away sharply, never having like human blood all too much, and was greeted with the sweet girl's screams and cries of pain.

I don't know if I can take this for three days. I look towards Edward and motion for him to come closer. When he does, I collapse into his chest and dry-sob.

"Shh, It's okay, Bella. Shh." Edward murmurs in my ear. I hear the pain in his voice and it makes my sobbing worse. My Edward is in pain. Edward starts humming instead. He hums y lullaby and I drift into a dream-less sleep.

My last thought as I lost consciousness was "Thank God Jasper took Johnny Boy away for the week."

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW!

I hold my Bella close to me, stroking her soft hair as she drifts into sleep. AS I hum Bella's lullaby, I feel everyone's thoughts around me sooth and Angel's scream get quieter, if only just a bit.

I always knew that song had soothing qualities to it, but to soften the screams of a soon-to-be vampire is just amazing.

Three days, that's all that we have to go through, then we can be one big happy family.

I paused in my humming to take a breath of air and Angel's screams where louder then before. How in the world am I going to get through these three days?

The piano! We can Bring Angel down stair, and a bed for her, and I can play the lullaby over and over again on the piano.

I looked over at Alice to see if she had a vision of my plan yet, she looked back at me and nodded.

"Emmett," Alice called.

"Yeah?"

"Get a bed in the living room, by the piano."

"Why?"

"Just do it," Alice said sternly. Emmett went to do as told without verbal complaint, figuring that in his mind was enough and that he'd soon know what was going on. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Give me Bella."

"What?"

"Give Bella to me," I was about to protest, but Alice cut me off, "Angel will freak-out if anyone but you or Bella even touches her. I promise you can have Bella back as soon as Angel is all set downstairs."

"Done," Emmett said as he walked into the room. I sighed and gave Bella a kiss on the forehead and she sighed in her sleep. Our family got a kick out of that, but I ignored them and handed Bella to Alice. Bella scrunched up her nose as she realized she was no longer in my arms, but relaxed, as Alice's sunny sent washed over her.

I pick Angel up and ran her downstairs. After laying her down on the oddly placed bed, I tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead. Esme gave me a loving smile as I scooped Bella back into my arms and sat down at the piano. I placed Bella next to me with her head on my shoulder and my arm around her, supporting her in a way that I could still play.

And play I did. I played Bella's lullaby over and over, again, for about three hours before Bella, herself, awoke from her dream.

"How long left?" my love asked the room.

"About two and a half more days," Esme answered kindly. Bella nodded and ran off to the kitchen. She returned with an apple, a bowl of water, and a dishcloth.

"What's the apple for?" Emmett asked when he spotted it.

"I'm hungry," she answered with a shrug. Emmett looked at her weirdly.

"Why don't you just go get a deer?"

"Because I don't want to leave, and this is faster," she said as she bit into it and sat it down on my piano.

"So, are you thirsty then, too?"

"What?"

"You brought a giant thing of water!"

"To try and cool Angel down!" the room erupted in laughter at Emmett's lack of common since, "besides, you dink from a cup, not a bowl!"

Bella dipped the dishcloth into the water and started to wipe down Angel.

(((Sorry it took so long!)))


End file.
